


I Was Wrong

by you_make_me_strong_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Niall, Bottom Harry, Claiming, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Rut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Possessive Zayn, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Build Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_strong_larry/pseuds/you_make_me_strong_larry
Summary: The one where Harry breaks up with Louis because he fell out of love. He finds himself in a relationship with Zayn and leaving Louis broken... Until he gets over Harry. Louis is dating another boy now, and Harry is regretting his decision. What will happen when Harry realizes he was wrong?





	1. Prologue

“Louis I think we just have to go our separate ways. I feel like our relationship isn’t as special anymore.” Harry said.

“Harry please don’t leave me! I’ll change! I’ll be whatever you want… I’m gonna be lost without you Harry. Please!” The Alpha’s eyes moistened with tears which almost made Harry feel bad. Almost.

“Louis… I can’t. I have to take a break. I fell out of love and I can’t force myself to be happy when I’m really not. I’ve started to have another crush and cheating on you would be worse than just breaking up. Please understand Louis!” Harry pleaded.

“I can’t force you to stay with me. I’d never forgive myself if I knew you weren’t happy. If it’s what you want then go, Harry.” Louis said turning his back to Harry which made Harry’s heart break a little but it had to be done. Harry finally walked outside closing the door behind him.

The closing of the door is what finally made the tears fall from both boys’ eyes.

It’s not his fault that things just fall apart.


	2. Part 1

1 year later:

Harry's POV:

Today is finally the day! Management has let Zayn and I come out to the world today. I triple check my hair and make sure my shirt isn't wrinkled at least 5 times before locking my flat door and hopping into Zayn's car.

"Today's the day babe! Aren't you excited?” Zayn says to me once we’ve started the trip to the interview.

“I couldn’t be happier! It’s always been my dream to just be myself and be allowed to portray myself as bi and this is my chance. You’re just an added plus.” I wink at him.

“Oh so that’s all I am? Some sprinkles on the cake to show off how gay you are?” Zayn joked.

“First of all I’m bi, and second of all ‘sprinkles on the cake?’ Who even says that?” I giggle out.

“Oh bug off Curly! You know how quirky I am!” He scolded me.

“Sadly.” I reply under my breath.

“Penny for what you just whispered?” He said sparing a glance my way.

“You’d need to pay a tad more for an answer to that question.” I said while snickering. Zayn just smiles and shakes his head. I love him so much.

We make it over to the building to find Liam, Niall, and Louis’ cars all here already. I take a deep breath. This was really happening. I was really about to come out to the world as bi with Zayn. I should be smiling but I’m honestly more nervous than you could imagine. I collect myself and start walking into the building to be met with just Niall. 

“Where are the other boys?” Zayn voiced my thoughts to Niall. 

Niall looked a bit panicked. Why?

“They um… they… well Liam needed to tell Louis about something that apparently Louis has been helping him with. I don’t know anything about it. He just told me that he needed to talk to Louis about something. Um..” He trailed off.

“Liam tells me everything. Shit, I’m his best friend. What’s going on?” Zayn rolls his eyes and walks over to his changing room to change into something more fancy as he hadn’t come in his clothes he would be doing the interview in. 

“They need to come out of that room in a few minutes. We’re on in fifteen minutes. I’ll go in and tell them.” I said getting up.

“Wait!” Niall yelled. I stopped abruptly and turned around quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“Um… I… maybe you should freshen up one more time instead. I’ll get them. It’s your big day after all!” He said smiling although it seemed forced. He started toward the extra changing room you could hear the faint voices of Louis and Liam in.

I took his advice and made sure that I was completely and 100% ready for this interview. I straightened out my shirt and fixed a few pieces of rebelling hairs that un-gelled themselves. I heard the door to the extra room close and out come all three of the boys. Liam looked very worried but that was just a usual. He’s probably stressed as all hell for this interview and how it’ll affect Zayn and I as people as well as us as a band.

Niall looked almost... upset but still kept a small smile on his face. 

Louis just… I don’t even know what happened, but the Alpha looked like he was about to pass out or just kill someone. He did not look 100% ready for the interview. I looked at his outfit to see that he had sweatpants on instead of a nice pair of jeans or something.

“Louis why the hell do you have sweatpants on when we need to be out on that couch in seven minutes!” I stressed at him. 

“Chill the hell out, yeah? I’m changing right now! All I’ve got to do is throw on some jeans and converse and I’m set! God, complain to someone else for a minute would ya?” He snapped at me before walking off into his changing room.

“He’s really tired and grumpy today Harry. Just leave him alone please.” Liam told me before going over to the mirror to re-fix his quiff.

Why was he in such a mood? He almost never snaps at anyone in the band. He usually saves that for the paps that annoy him too much.

As he said he would do, he came out looking relatively normal about three minutes later.

All five of us were ready to be called out so I gave the boys the order to stand in for when we take our seats on the couch. (Yes we have to be in a set order to sit on couches. Yes I know it’s dumb.)

“The order will be me, Zayn, Niall, Louis, and lastly Liam.” I told them. We quickly got in that order just as we heard Ellen call our name followed by the clapping of the audience. Zayn grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting go to let me walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a year since Louis and Harry broke up. Harry started dating Zayn 6 months after the break-up, and has been dating him for 6 months.
> 
> Harry believes that Louis is over the break-up and moved on a while ago which is not the case. Liam is helping Louis calm down before he watches the love of his life come out with another man. This is why he is so confused when Niall freaks out when lying. He's not stupid I swear. XD.
> 
> This chapter went on for longer than I thought it would so I'll do the actual interview and aftermath of it in the next chapter.
> 
> Love
> 
> K


	3. Part 2

Harry’s POV:

The clapping of the audience as we walked out is what helped me remember that this is it. I’m gonna be out of the closet as bi and that I have no idea how everybody is gonna react to me.

It could go great, and everyone (besides a few because there will always be someone who doesn’t accept you) will still love me and support me… Or it could go terrible and I’ll be what makes the band lose its popularity. Two VERY different outcomes as you can see and I’m dreading what will come out of the latter outcome if it actually happens.

We take our ordered seats on the couch and Ellen introduces us and gives us a little promotion for our new album coming out this November. My heart rate increased with each passing second because that was one second closer until my biggest, and undoubtedly scariest secret was announced to the whole world. 

“...so as you can see, with this amount of fame you’ve acquired also comes many questions. The most demanding of all of them being who are you all dating? So boys that is what I’m asking you today. Who has a girlfriend? Who is single? Is it still just Liam with Sophia or have things changed?” Ellen asked. She knew that I was coming out and was so excited for me and agreed to help Zayn and I right away. This was my cue to answer.

“Actually Ellen I have a confession to make…” I started. I grabbed Zayn’s hand and pulled him up with me as we both smiled out into the audience in front of us.

“I’m bisexual.” I said. 

“I’m gay.” Zayn said next.

“And Zayn and I are dating.” I finished. Cheers, screams, smiles, and clapping instantly broke out all over the place.  
\---  
Louis’ POV:

“And Zayn and I are dating.” Harry smiled out to the audience as they cheered. Liam looked at me and nudged me softly to cue that I had to try my best to smile even if my entire world was breaking inside and out. After the camera panned away from me, Liam, and Niall; Liam grabbed my hand for as much moral support as he could give me without it seeming abnormal.

I wasn’t unhappy that Harry got to come out. I was so happy for him and incredibly proud of him, in fact. The thing that makes this entire interview so heartbreaking for me was the promise that Harry made to me back when we were dating about two years ago.  
\---  
*flashback*  
“Louis?” Harry asked me one night while we were cuddled up in our bed.

“Yeah love?” I answered.

“Do you think that we’ll be able to come out together one day? It’s all I ever wanted to do ever since we were forced to stay in the closet.” He asked me. I kissed his forehead.

“I dunno angel, but I’m hoping that we can come out together one day. I don’t think I could ever do it on my own. Can you promise me if I ever come out you will be by my side? I promise I’ll be by yours.” I proposed.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to come out any other way.” He smiled at me before cuddling further into me. I smiled at him and held him close.

“I love you forever and always angel.” I kissed him goodnight.

“I love you too Louis. Forever and always.” He replied before we fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
*flashback over*  
\---  
I barely contained my tears before the interview was over and Ellen let us go backstage. I didn’t stay at the building for long. I picked my jacket, phone, and keys up before making my way into my car and driving home; Liam following close behind me to comfort me. He was seriously the best friend in the world. I don’t know what I would ever do without him. I cried all night long including crying myself to sleep while Liam stayed with me to make sure I was okay and didn’t try anything. It was an awful night.


	4. Jealous Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time between the breakup and Zarry coming out. Involves a very upset and jealous Louis.

Narrator’s POV:

Ever since Harry and Louis split, Louis was a mess. He didn’t eat like a normal person would eat. Many times he would snap at someone for no reason. He got exceptionally thinner and all the fans took notice. Every time he would see Harry, he would just turn around and insert himself into the conversation nearest to him… That conversation often would be Liam’s so Louis could cry to Liam about how he didn’t know what he did wrong and how he would never get over Harry.

He would go missing during concerts from time to time; forcing one of the other boys to sing his solos. He would always make up an excuse as to why he was gone, but the fans saw his red rimmed eyes. They knew something was up but they didn’t know what… At least most of them. The boys also took notice of Louis’ strange behavior, but only Liam was there at all times for him.

The really smart fans who shipped Larry from the beginning knew all too well that Larry had changed.

They rarely talked nowadays and never made eye contact. The only thing they got wrong was the reason for Louis’ unhappiness. He and his best friend Eleanor started hanging out more and fans were convinced management had put her as Louis’ beard when in reality she was just there for moral support in his breakup… That and just to catch up because Louis was forbidden from seeing Eleanor because Harry was downright positive that Eleanor had a crush on Louis no matter how many times Louis told him she was gay herself.

That wasn’t the reason though. Louis was sure that the fans would’ve never guessed that they broke up until it happened.

One day, six months after their breakup, all the boys were hanging out, playing Fifa, and just in general having a nice time, enjoying a short vacation, until those two had to go and spoil it… Well at least for Louis. 

Zayn and Harry both talked in a quiet conversation with themselves while the other three boys laughed at Niall for liking another fit Beta named McKenzie right after getting over Hannah. After a few minutes Zayn and Harry got up and got the boys’ attention.

“Harry and I are dating. We kinda… kissed a month back and we talked about it last week and decided that we should date. Y’know… the sparks happened thing?” Zayn awkwardly mumbled out to them.

“You two are really cute together. I’m happy for you! Just don’t fuck in my bed.” Niall said looking pointedly at the pair.

“I’m with Niall. Cool though.” Liam responded.

Louis didn’t know what to say. So he did what he did best. Put on a convincing fake smile and lie.

“That’s ace you two! And don’t fuck on my bed either… I’ll come after you.” He joked while fake laughing. Only Liam noticed the fake laugh and smile from his best friend. 

The other two laughed and promised nothing like that would happen with a wink. Louis soon excused himself from the room saying he had to take a wee before running up the stairs two by two. Once he heard the chat between the other four pick up again he slammed the bathroom behind him and slid down the wall not crying...just...breathing. He felt numb. This was surreal. Liam knocked on the bathroom door outside. Louis knew who it was instantly so he let him in. Liam hugged his friend close and kissed his hair.

“It’s okay. It’ll all be okay. It’ll blow over and in a little while you won’t even remember half the things he promised to you or what you two did together. You might even find yourself a different omega, Lou. It’s gonna be fine.” He said to Louis.

Liam and Louis left shortly thereafter with the excuse that Louis had to rest because he felt his rut coming soon...And if Harry blushes when the excuse was given… Well nobody has to know about it.  
\---  
After that, Louis was worse than before. He got thinner than he already was, and while his cheekbones could literally cut someone with how sharp they were… he wasn’t healthy at all. He rarely ate unless Liam or Niall forced him to during lunch and dinner. More and more often he would go missing during concerts when Zayn sung to Harry or vice-versa. On one particularly bad day Louis had to publicly tweet his condolences for being unable to attend a concert one night due to some “family business.” Let’s just say management wasn’t very happy with this when he came in for a meeting the next day.

Zayn and Harry stayed completely oblivious to the entire situation that Louis was put in no matter how many articles came out about Louis Tomlinson’s health.

Louis ended up keeping to himself most of the time; only talking to Eleanor, Liam, or Niall on his best days, and on his worst he talked to absolutely no one, but rather scribbled away in a leather journal he kept under his bed. One that used to be filled with love letters to Harry and about how much Harry meant to him. One that now slowly filled with depressing poems and songs about an old love. One that took a dark turn. One that explained that life isn’t a fairytale for some. One that showed what the poor boy was going through. All he had to do now was sit and wait until it all got better… but who knew when that would happen?


	5. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boy that Louis gets over Harry with is finally introduced! Two links are below and they will take you to a page that shows what Evan looks like in human form first, and then wolf form. Just copy and paste the link and then press enter and it'll take you.
> 
> Human Evan: http://favim.ru/image/251488/  
> Wolf Evan: https://wall.alphacoders.com/big.php?i=2273
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

3 months later:

Louis’ POV:

It physically hurts watching the love of my life act like I was never a part of it. It hurts to see him love another man and be able to show the whole world.

Perhaps what hurts the most, though, is when they sing to each other. It’s like their in their own little world so happy and in love while completely oblivious to the fact that day by day I’m shattering like glass hitting concrete. 

I’m not worth it. I don’t deserve to be on this earth. I’m a fuck up. 

That’s all the voices tell me nowadays. Liam and Niall always tell me how amazing and lovely I am, but I’m not sure what I believe anymore. 

It’s been almost a year since he left me and it’s honestly sad I’m not over him by now. Then again, how do you live without your world? Without your heart? Your other half? You can’t. 

Who am I kidding? I’m pathetic! Why haven’t I gotten over him? Why is it so difficult for me to understand that I wasn’t enough for him?

I slammed the door to my car before speeding off down the road. I knew where I needed to go.  
\---  
I knew I was going way past the speed limit. It’s something I don’t usually bother watching. I don’t usually pay attention to anything besides my poor self. What a selfish, pitiful loser. Can’t even bother to get out of my little pity bubble for long enough to watch the speed limit. Now I’m in a pickle.

I just rear-ended into a guy on the way over to Eleanor’s flat. I thought that a night with lots of ice cream and rom-coms would do me good but of course things in my life don’t go as planned. I got out of the car to see who I crashed into.

“Hey mate! You mind explaining why you just ran a red light at who knows how many miles over the speed limit and crashed into me while you were at it? I can sue you for this!” The short omega in front of me ranted.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll do anything if you just forgive me! If you sue me I’ll get in so much trouble! Management will have me ass hanging on the wall…” I trailed off at the last part.

“God this car is gonna cost fucking thousands to fix! You piece of sh- Louis Tomlinson?! What the fuck?” He stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence seeing my face.

“I- ummm… hi?” I answered.

“Oh my God you can’t be for real…. First I got a paid day off of work and now I’m talking to Louis Tomlinson… I’m dead.” He smiled.

“So are we still planning on suing me because I can just give you the money to fix your car. I can’t, however, deal with a lawsuit.” I said nervously. 

“How could I sue my literal idol? I’m actually shaking right now.” He said before running into my arms and hugging me. I slowly hugged back; incredibly confused on how I just got out of a lawsuit because I’m famous. My mind mentally took note of the amazing sweet smell coming off of the omega. It was quickly pushed to the back of my mind.

“Can I have your number Louis?” He suddenly asked while pulling out of my arms.

“I’m not really supposed to give my number to-” He cut me off with a threat.

“I mean I COULD always sue you...But maybe I won’t if you give me your number…” He trailed picking disinterestedly at his nails before peering up at me to see my reaction. His facade broke right after that.

“Please Louis! I’d never leak your number! You are literally my favorite person ever and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I ever did anything to hurt you or your career! Pleeeease!” The silver-eyed boy begged widening his eyes. I couldn’t resist the small omega.

“Fine. Give me your phone.” I raised an eyebrow at him and held my hand out. He excitedly placed the gold iPhone SE in my hand.

“Apple fan are you? Maybe I shouldn’t give you me number.” I teased him setting my contact name as Louis with the heart eyes emoji. I gave it back and he smiled upon seeing the emoji.

“Thank you so much Lou! I’ll text you soon!” He exclaimed and one again hugged me. I hugged back and ruffled his hair. I pulled away remembering something. 

“Wait! Come with me and I’ll write you a check for your car.” I told him and he followed me over to my car. I wrote him a check for 1,500 pounds. 

“I seriously can’t thank you enough. You’re such a nice celebrity.” He said.

“I mean it’s kinda me fault you’re in this mess in the first place. I’m sorry.” I shamefully said.  
“Hey it’s alright if it means I get to meet you and get your number out of it.” He said smiling bashfully and blushing.

“I love 1D so much but you’ve always been my favorite.” He admitted.

“I’ll take you to meet them sometime then. Just text me and I’ll arrange for you to come down to a recording session or summat. I like you…. Wait what was your name again?” I asked; feeling silly that I forgot to even ask his name.

“Oh! Right!” He giggled. “I’m Evan, and I have a pretty unhealthy obsession with Louis Tomlinson and One Direction. Nice to meet you Louis Tomlinson.” We both laughed at the irony of his statement.

“Hey I have nothing else to do for the night and so maybe you can come back to me flat and hang out? You’re a pretty cool guy. You also have to get your car towed anyway.” I proposed. 

“I’d be stupid to pass up this opportunity.” He answered.  
\---  
We both soon ended up at my flat laughing together about an awkward date he had in secondary school with a guy who didn’t know how to even begin to treat or talk to him.

“What kind of stupid arsehole wouldn’t open the door for an Omega. Those are the basics of how to treat one!. Especially on a first date!” I laughed in disbelief. I opened my eyes; expecting to see him laughing as well, but he suddenly looked very shy.

“Well…I haven’t been on too many dates since...Maybe you would be...Willing to show me how an Omega like me should be treated?” He blushed and looked at his fingers; playing with them and looking especially small and cute for an Omega. 

“Why would I pass up an opportunity to take a cute Omega on a date?” I smiled as an acceptance of his offer. I’d love to get to know him better.

 

….And that’s how I ended up going on dates with Evan.


	6. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journal Louis bought: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB145l1OVXXXXcXXFXXq6xXFXXXs/Free-shipping-Soft-Cover-Vintage-Leaf-Leather-Journal-Notebook-Kraft-Diary-Planner-Notepad-Kids-Gifts-Stationery.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I'll write the park trip and the other boys meeting Evan in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter loves! X
> 
> K

3 months later:

Louis’ POV:

After that one fateful night that I crashed into Evan, things have been looking up. We have gone on 3 dates as of last night, and it’s now official. Evan and I are dating.

I took him to the beach to walk and swim for our date. We ended up watching the sunset together, and I asked if he would be my boyfriend by giving him a charm bracelet with five charms on it. Each one representing a characteristic about him that I love.

The first one is a moon because his eyes shine whenever he is under the moonlight with me.  
The second one is a heart because he is so loving and giving to everyone. He’s selfless.  
The third one is a strawberry because he is one of the sweetest boys I’ve ever met.  
The fourth one is a red lipstick because his lips are so kissable, red, and tempting.  
The last one is a diamond because he shines from the inside out. It also matches his eyes.

I promised him that I would get him many more as we got to know each other better.

Speaking of the red lipstick charm, we kissed last night. When I explained the meaning of that charm he decided to be cheeky and say something along the lines of “Well be tempted no more,” before laying his plump, kissable lips on mine. He’s a keeper. I know that much.

The best part, though, is the fact that Harry hasn’t crossed my mind more than a few times over the past three months. I was waiting for the day that I could officially say that Harry no longer held my heart… and now it’s here. Evan officially has the key to my heart. It feels like my life has finally returned to normal, and I don’t have to spend my every waking day feeling like I’m not sufficient enough to be a human.

My journal is no longer a depressing mess of break-up songs and sad poems, but rather I’ve stored that one away because it is gonna become an old chapter of my life. I got a new one this morning- sending all sorts of journal covers to Evan and we both made the decision that the red one with leaves on the front would suit me best.

\---

Today I asked Evan if he wanted to meet the rest of the boys today being that we are finally in a relationship, and they should know sooner than later. He agreed excitedly- reminding me that he was obsessed with the band. Today we are hanging out at a park nearby Niall’s flat that he said is incredibly relaxing. I told him I wanted to bring a plus one and thankfully he told me that it was okay without asking any questions.

I’ve only introduced Evan to Liam and Eleanor. Eleanor was incredibly happy for me and is obsessed with Evan... just like any other guy besides Harry or the boys that I’ve ever brought over or talked about. 

As you can see she’s all about me getting a boyfriend and finally getting over Harry… and I can’t say that I wasn’t feeling the exact same way because… well… I was. Ever since Harry and I broke up, I’ve wanted nothing more than to find another Omega because I know Harry… and once he makes a decision, it’s final most of the time. There was no way he would come running back; and lo and behold I was right. Zayn and Harry have been dating for a full year as of a couple days ago, and Harry has barely even glanced my way the entire time.

It’s okay now, though, because I’m finally over him, and I’ve realized that he’s not worth my time… especially if he can’t see me for who I am.

Liam had met Evan a little bit after our first date, and found out we started dating when I called him at 10:30 at night screaming about how the cutest Omega out there is finally mine.

Needless to say, he’s currently thinking of ways to get me back for waking him up past 9:00 to tell him something that could wait until morning.

I finished getting dressed and sent a quick text to Evan, telling him that I was on my way to pick him up now. I hope the rest of the boys like him...


	7. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Why do you think Harry challenged Evan? What does Louis think about all this?
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!! 
> 
> Love
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Once Louis picked Evan up from his flat, the car ride was filled with chatter about random life stories, and Evan being anxious if the boys would like him or not, which Louis promised they would. The ride was over soon enough, and Evan’s nerves were getting stronger with each passing second.

Louis walked happily over to the other lads, finding out that Niall brought that Beta he’s started liking with him. He grinned a knowing smile at him. Evan held his hand in a death grip next to him as he tripped over his feet; too preoccupied with worrying.

“Hey boys! This is Evan, me boyfriend. We started dating last night and I wanted you lot to be the first to find out.” Louis spoke proudly.

“It’s so amazing to finally meet all of you! I’m a really big fan!” Evan smiled big. Niall was the first one to come over and hug him.

“Glad to meet ya too Evan! It’s awesome that you’re a fan.” Niall gushed. Evan knew that they would be really good friends.

“Hey Evan!” Liam smiled and hugged him. Since they had already met, Liam only greeted him. Zayn said hi next.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Evan. I hope you come to a show.” He said with a grin as he gave Evan a handshake. Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and the Beta all formed a small group and started talking about their weekend. The Beta Niall brought turned around waved at Evan and he waved back with a sweet smile. He’d talk to her later. It was finally time to see Harry which easily was his second favorite of the boys. He was incredibly nervous. He stepped forward.

“Hey Harry!” He politely smiled, but the smile soon vanished into a look of fear.

The curly-haired lad stared Evan down in a glower… almost challenging him by attempting to one-up him as the better Omega. He towered over the boy and put on a tight smile and gave him a quick handshake. Evan scampered back quickly’ eyes wide with fear. He can not get into an Omega fight today.

“Hi.” Is all Harry said before walking away to Zayn with his snout up in the air. Evan slowly walked over to Louis and cuddled into his side, needing protection and assurance that he wasn’t alone with the boy who still glared at Evan.

Over in Harry’s world, things were confusing. His Omega stabbed at his stomach and punched at his ribcage… but what did that feeling mean? The smell radiating off of Evan reeked of citrus and pine which apparently smelled amazing to Louis as he kept discreetly smelling his hair or pretending to scratch his face with the hand that was holding Evan’s just to smell him. Harry rolled his eyes at that. He was so glad that he didn’t love Louis anymore. He smiled and rubbed his neck on Zayn’s shoulder; scent marking him so other Omegas knew he was taken. It would have to suffice until they mated.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for just about everyone besides Harry.

Evan was very social and made friends with the Beta that Niall brought. Her name was McKenzie. Evan told her that Niall totally liked her and would keep her posted, so now he has her number in his phone. He also talked to Zayn quite a bit since he was a cool dude. They talked about how Evan was gonna ask if maybe he could go on tour with them for this upcoming album in a few months. Anything to be closer to his Louis. He made sure to keep his distance and not chat him up the whole time, smelling Harry’s sweet scent of pumpkins, apple pie, and banana smoothies all over him, and instantly knowing that they were dating. Which really confused Evan. Did he challenge him because he thought that Evan got too close to his Alpha? He didn’t even hug him when meeting… only gave him a handshake! Maybe they just got off to a bad start and he’ll warm up to Evan later… Yeah that must be it; Evan thought. Other than that, he just stayed with Louis which ended up getting his scent all over him without trying. Niall winked at Louis when he got a small whiff of him which made Louis blush like mad.

Harry on the other hand was bitter the entire day. He didn’t like Evan at all. He stunk like the fucking trash on trash day, he was taking most of Zayn’s attention off of him, and his smell also poisoned Louis’ natural scent of old spice and charcoal… Not that Harry was paying attention to how Louis smelled. He’d much rather smell Zayn’s which was something along the lines of musk and burnt leaves. It was heavenly. This wasn’t the point though. Evan ruined the entire day, and put all of the attention on the new Omega. He was a show off…. And a very pretty one at that. Harry wasn’t thick enough to be unable to tell a pretty Omega when he sees one.  
\---  
Soon the day was over, and everyone was now in their cars driving home for fear that the paps would find them soon.

“So I reckon they all liked you alot, yeah? You even got McKenzie’s number!” He smiled over at his Omega. The Omega didn’t smile back. 

“Harry challenged me.” He said to Louis.

“He what? What’s challenging?” He inquired Evan.

“When an Omega challenges someone, they are usually trying to say that they are the better Omega, and that the other Omega should leave. Omegas usually only challenge other Omegas when they feel that they are in danger, or the other Omega has gotten to close to his Alpha and they feel threatened by that. It’s sort of like a defense mechanism.” Evan explained and sighed. He didn’t understand it.  
“But Zayn is his Alpha… did he feel threatened?” Louis asked, trying to understand what exactly could’ve happened. Evan was trying to understand as well. 

“I only shook Zayn’s hand when I met him. He challenged me right after that. I did talk to him quite a bit at the park, though. He’s a pretty cool guy.” Evan said.

“Maybe he was trying to warn you or tell you that Zayn was taken…” Louis suggested.

“He would’ve just told me that he was dating Zayn. Omegas make it clear what is theirs. Challenging is when an Omega still is too close to another’s Alpha. It’s a move that Omegas use in desperate measures.” Evan rejected the idea.

“I really don’t know what to say then. Maybe he needs to warm up to you… Me only advice is to try and stay away from Zayn the next time you see the boys. Maybe it’ll make him feel less tensed about you.” Louis shrugged.

The rest of the ride home was mostly quiet, save for the thoughts that screamed in both boys’ heads.


	8. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Evan and Louis are coming out before tour! Simon let them!
> 
> Poor Harry is so confused on his feelings right now. Hopefully he gets them sorted soon.
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Love you all babes!
> 
>  
> 
> Love
> 
>  
> 
> K

4 months later:

Narrator’s POV:

All had gone well for Evan and Louis so far. The relationship had lasted for four months now, and they had even said their first ‘I love you’’s to each other. It was now November which meant that the boys would be releasing their album and going on tour in a month’s time. It was pitched a couple of times by the boys that Evan should come on tour with them whenever the cute Omega came up in conversation. Louis asked, and of course, Evan said yes. 

Now all they needed to do was get management’s approval to come out and the approval for him to come on tour. It would be one of the boys’ monthly meetings, so the other 4 boys would be there as well.

Louis drove over to the place of meeting nervous as hell. It shouldn’t be too hard to be allowed to come out because if Harry and Zayn came out already, then he should be able to also… but he was still not prepared.

When Louis arrived, he noticed that Evan got there right as he did. The other boys were already either there, or just getting out of their cars. Harry who was bored, and waiting for this stupid, damned meeting to start and be over with; cuddled into Zayn’s side on a bench. He quickly perked up in his seat when he smelled that familiar scent of strong citrus and pine. He knew that smell.

“Why is Evan here?” He asked trying his best not to sound disgusted. Oh how he hated that name coming out of his mouth.

“They’re planning on asking management if he can come out with Louis and if he can go on tour with us. It’s pretty awesome if you ask me.” Zayn answered petting his small Omega’s hair. 

Harry did not like the idea of that. His smell would end up all over everything in the tiny tour bus, and all the attention would be taken off of him again. He also didn’t want Evan anywhere close to his Alpha. The boy possessively grabbed Zayn’s arm. Fortunately, he didn’t notice or ask.

The couple walked past Zayn and Harry to go inside to wait. Louis insisted because it was pretty freezing outside and the last thing Evan needed before tour-if they said yes-was a cold. 

“Hey Evan! Long time no see!” Zayn greeted, happy to see the Omega after so long. He really wanted to be friends with Evan. However, things didn’t go as planned for Zayn.

The boy, without even glancing at them, only said a small hi as he kept walking past, plastered to Louis’ side to stay warm. All Zayn wanted to know is what he did to deserve only a cold hi.

It’s not like Evan didn’t want to be friends with Zayn either… He just took Louis’ suggestion and tried to stay away from Zayn so he didn’t risk a friendship with Harry anymore than he already apparently had.  
\---  
Soon all the boys were crammed into the tight room with none other than their manager Simon Cowell.

Simon wasn’t too terrible. He only ever wanted the best for all of the boys, and that’s why he finally let Zayn and Harry come out. His wall was broken down at this point. He didn’t really care who in the band came out anymore. He always had a huge soft spot for the boys, so it had always been hard to not let Harry and Louis come out when they were together. What happened to Harry and Louis dating, anyway?

The meeting started and the usual questions were asked and answered by the boys. Then Simon asked if the boys had any requests or questions. Louis was terrified to ask.

“Actually Simon, Evan me boyfriend and I are wondering if we can come out and also have Evan come on tour for this album.” Louis requested nervously.

“Oh! Of course! With whom and when shall I set a meeting up, you two?” He smiled at the couple. Louis looked surprised for a second. He really didn’t expect to get a yes as easily as he did. He was so used to being yelled at and ridiculed when it came to asking about him and Harry coming out so long ago.

“Um… Would it be possible two weeks before the tour and with James Corden?” Louis asked still slightly shocked that he got a yes.

“I should almost definitely be able to arrange that Louis, yes.” He answered and grinned again. “Any other questions?” He asked. None of the boys asked anything else.

“Alright! You all are free to go then. Enjoy the rest of your day! And Louis, Evan? I should have your interview set up within a couple of days.” Louis genuinely smiled and thanked him. He was so happy. 

As soon as everyone was out of the building, Evan jumped into Louis’ arms.

“Yay!” He yelled and giggled. Louis basked in the scent of his Omega. He softly pecked the boy on the lips before putting him down; Evan instantly attaching to Louis’ side. Zayn, Liam and Niall all watched the two with fondness… but all Harry wanted to do was strangle his pretty neck. 

He didn’t want to come to the stupid interview with James Corden, and he definitely didn’t want the little imp around while he was doing concerts. 

“This calls for some celebration boys don’t you think?” Niall suddenly smiled and started jumping up and down.

“We should hang out at Niall’s place! He always has billions of snacks stored.” Liam suggested.

“Evan, what do you think?” Zayn asked, trying to talk to the Omega that was apparently ignoring him. Harry rolled his eyes. He attached himself to Zayn in a possessive way. Zayn rubbed his body, thinking that the Omega had gotten cold in the frigid weather of November. He would’ve been able to tell that it was possessive if they were mated.

Evan just agreed with the other boys; still smiling. He didn’t need to ignore Zayn for Harry to like him, right? Surely he knew how much he loves Louis and only Louis; especially after today. Everybody got in their cars and drove to Niall’s place with the boys making sure Evan was following closely.  
\---  
When they got there; it all went downhill.

Harry was being stubborn and wouldn’t let Zayn go or leave him alone just about the entire time they were there for the fear that Evan would try to make a move on his Alpha so Evan didn’t even try and talk to Zayn much for the rest of the night. 

The smell of Evan once again tainted Louis’ smell because of the time they spent together during that night. Harry’s Omega growled inside of him.

Liam sensed the tenseness between the two Omegas in the air which also in turn made him uncomfortable. He quickly made the excuse to go home from there. Louis said next that he had to go and took Evan outside for a private goodbye. 

Harry didn’t know why he did what he did when he got up to go get a “snack” while in reality all he did was sneak out of the side door of the house to listen in on their conversation. 

“Louis I don’t know how much I’m going to enjoy the tour if he keeps doing this…” He heard Evan’s voice trail off.

“Baby it’ll be okay. Just ignore him.” Louis pleaded back.

“He’ll just challenge me again. Who knows if it’ll lead to an Omega fight if it happens again?” Evan stressed.

“Just stay at my side Ev. I’ll protect you. It’s my job as your Alpha.” He said and quickly scented his small boyfriend. Harry watched, barely holding back a whine in his throat.

Harry then smelled the air. There were strong pheromones blowing through the air… an Alpha’s.

“Fuck. My rut is coming.” Louis said quickly checking his phone to see the date and finding that his rut was gonna come at least a week before it’s set time to arrive. Harry now realized that the pheromones smelt like a very intensified version of Louis’ smell. Not even Evan’s scent could mix with Louis’ overpowering scent. The Alpha softly growled to himself. It was coming really fast.

“Um… This might be kinda weird for me to say… but I’ll spend it with you… I’ll tell the boys. Would that be okay or do you wanna wait until later in our relationship? I’ll wait if not. I swear I won’t mind.” Evan suggested with a small blush on his face. “I love you and trust you with my life. I would be glad to help you out.” 

“I trust you so much, too. I’m glad that you’re willing to spend my rut with me. I love you Evan.” Louis said kissing his forehead. Harry glared at Evan. He didn’t know why he was even out here still. He didn’t think the conversation would go this far. Harry decided that it was a good idea to go back inside.

“I’ll go tell the other boys, and you can wait in the car.” Evan said. Harry ran inside.

“Babe! I was just gonna tell you that it’s time for us to go.” Zayn said when he walked back inside. Harry nodded and went to go pick up his jacket and wallet. He just couldn’t get Louis’ smell out of his head. He shuddered and blushed. At that moment Evan walked back inside.

“We’re both gonna go. Louis’ rut is really close to starting and we’re gonna spend it together. We would’ve stayed longer, though, sorry.” Evan apologized with a heavy blush covering his face. The other boys hooted which just made Evan blush harder… if that was even possible. Harry didn’t realize how tight his grip on his jacket became. It took all of his willpower not to whine or growl at the other Omega.

“Get some bro! We’ll see you two in a couple weeks for your interview.” Niall said. He shooed Evan away.

“Don’t keep him waiting too long. I’ve heard that he’s pretty dominating in the bedroom.” Niall said afterwards. Harry widened his eyes, remembering that he was the one that told his Beta friend that.

Evan agreed to go quickly after that. He said goodbye to everyone, including Harry… but Harry just walked away and didn’t answer. Evan frowned and soon left.  
\---  
Once Harry got home that night and got ready for bed he realized that he had produced a heavy amount of slick. “So that’s why Zayn was so out of it tonight.” Harry thought. He knew, though, that the slick definitely wasn’t from anything Zayn did. That thought was the one that finally broke his wall and made him growl in the middle of the night.


	9. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lads hangout will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave any thoughts in the comments. I love hearing all of your thoughts!
> 
> xx
> 
> K

Harry’s POV:

It’s only a week now until the scheduled interview where Louis and Evan come out on the James Corden show.

And I'm dreading going to it.

It's not me as my human self that hates Evan, it's my Omega that hates everything that has to do with him. Something about him doesn't sit right with me. I'm thinking that it's the fact that there has never been another Omega in our group. I was the special Omega in our “pack” and I was treated special. Now Evan is also being treated special and I feel that my territory has been invaded. Yeah… That has to be the reason… Right?

Tonight Zayn and I are going on a date. He asked me a couple days ago and I quickly agreed because I need any distraction to get my mind off of everything that's happened in the past 5 months. I decided to get ready an hour early because I know Zayn loves to come early for these types of things.

I took a quick warm shower and made sure I used the body wash and shampoo I know Zayn loves smelling on me. (It may or may not also have chemicals that make my scent more smellable and stronger.) I personally don't like using it because I know that it gets unwanted Alpha attention on me which I know Zayn hates. I save it for special times like these.

I dressed up in a white shirt that I ended up putting a nice blue flannel with white squares over and paired it with dark brown jeans. I styled my hair into a quiff. It took me back to the time that Louis told me that he’d rather see a fringe on me rather than a quiff. I always wanted to put my hair in a quiff, anyway, but listened to him because I thought I loved him. I'm glad I can do whatever I want without him getting annoyed. Lastly, I sprayed on just a touch of lemon perfume and put on strawberry lotion. Zayn loves how fruity I smell all the time.

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot!” I said under my breath as I ran over to my closet and grabbed my favorite flower crown-a white one-and placed it on my head. I was ready and that's exactly when Zayn came knocking on my door.

“Coming!” I yelled grabbing by phone and wallet-just in case-before walking to the door met with a very handsome looking Zayn.

My Alpha was clean-shaven and had a tee with navy green sleeves that went to the middle of his forearm with a white middle. He paired it with black jeans. He smelled strongly of musk and burning wood which instantly made my knees go weak. He smiled at me whispered how beautiful I looked and led me out to the car. I expected him to go around and open the car door for me like an Alpha should for his Omega, but he never did. I scurried into the car so it didn't seem like I was standing outside for nothing. It was okay. I know that he didn't usually do all that stuff with Omegas. We left after that and started our journey to the 5-star restaurant he was taking us to.

When we got there, I decided to get out myself and not risk it again. At least he usually opened doors for me. That would just be plain rude if he didn't.

I waited at the door patiently for my Alpha. When he walked over he stared at me for a second before asking,

“Are you gonna open the door, love, or are we having our date outside the restaurant?” He smiled in a way that made me feel like an adolescent that didn't understand. I didn't like it. My Omega rolled its eyes and urged me to just open the door, so I did.

When we sat, we started chattering a little bit.

“When do you think Louis and Evan are gonna get mated? They are practically made for each other!” Zayn gushed as he asked. I raised my eyebrow and sarcastically replied.

“Mating? They've been dating for only like half a year. The real question is… When are we getting mated?” I giggled a little bit, but on the inside my Omega was flipping out. Louis? Evan? Mating? You have to be joking.

“I mean I feel like when we mate, it has to be a special time… Like a really special one. Like a time when we got married or on our honeymoon. It would be so much cuter and romantic that way.” He said honestly. I blushed at the fact that Zayn was thinking of marrying me already, but I honestly couldn't see myself pregnant with his pups. It's probably still to early in the relationship for me to think about pups, anyway.

“It's understandable. I'm glad you want to wait until the most romantic time. That's really cute.” I smiled at him, the holes in my cheeks making craters in my face, although I could tell it wasn't a 100% genuine smile.

The date went smoothly and I ate some of the greatest food I've ever eaten in my life. I didn't bother with Zayn and trying to get him to hold a door open or guide me anywhere after the couple times on the way to the restaurant when we left.

We ended the night with amazing sex, as it always is. I love him so much.  
\---  
I woke up the next morning next to Zayn with a sharp pain in my neck. **What the literal fuck is this?!** Is what I thought. I gripped the junction between my neck and collarbone hard. The pain was exactly where I was supposed to be mated one day. I winced at another wave of pain hitting me as I walked into the bathroom to see what the hell had happened.

I stared closely at the area of my neck I was feeling the pain in. Nothing was there. **_Nothing was fucking there!_** Why the actual shit is it hurting so bad then?! Another wave of pain in my neck had me crying out loud in pain and falling to the ground. I needed to find out what this was.

I took my phone off the nightstand and opened up Google.

_I'm an Omega that woke up with a sharp pain in my neck, but nothing is there._

Googling my symptoms should make something come up, right? I clicked on the first link and read through it.

_When an Omega or Alpha has a sharp pain in their neck out of nowhere, especially when there is no sign of injury, or a new mating mark, it usually means that the Omega or Alpha that was picked to be their true mate (The person that nature picked out for you to mate one day, no matter what.) has mated someone else. It only happens if your true mate hasn't already mated you, because an already mated Alpha or Omega mated to their true mate will never be able to mate anyone else after mating their true mate. They are locked together forever. The medical term for the pain is Olasismerconia. It is most common for male Omega and Alpha true mate pairs to get these pains if they aren’t mated to each other after one mates someone that is not their true mate._

_The cause for pain could have an underlying cause, though it is very unlikely. Pain will happen right as the true mate mates someone who is not their true mate._

My eyes widened. Zayn wasn't mating anyone right now, so it couldn't be him. That means Zayn isn't my true mate? _Wait. **I have a true mate?! He’s mated someone else?!**_ Nowadays being a true mate with someone was as rare as winning the lottery as soon as they turn 16! Who was my true mate? Endless thoughts ran through my mind. Did my true mate even know I existed and how the hell could I find him? The previously sharp pain in my neck intensified about three more times before I could answer any of those questions, though. Another cry, louder this time, left my mouth. _**Why was having a true mate so painful?**_ It’s good Zayn is a heavy sleeper. The pain finally dimmed down some after another few minutes and I decided to get up and research some more about true mates.

 _Is there a way to track down your true mate if you don’t know who they are?_ That was my next google query.

A long article titled **“Everything You Need To Know About Being A True Mate”** came up first. That’s exactly what I need! There were a bunch of frequently asked questions on the page with answers from all sorts of true mate couples.

**What if I don’t know my true mate but want to find them?**

_Unfortunately, there is no way to superhuman sense your true mate if you don’t know them, but chances are that your true mate is someone you’ve met. You are soulmates, after all. Some signs that can show you who your true mate is are:_

_1: Feeling especially attracted or comfortable with them shortly after meeting them._  
_2: Being possessive or overly jealous over them even if you don’t know why or what it is._  
_3: Feeling upset and emotional when you are away from your true mate for longer than your inner Omega/Alpha can handle._  
_4: Suddenly having a drop in mood or pick up in mood- usually depending on how your true mate is feeling at the time._  
_5: Your Alpha/Omega telling you that you need to be mated to them or that they are **yours** and **yours alone.**_

I was shocked! I’d have to pay more attention to these things if I ever wanted to try and find him.

But if he is already mated- according to the pain in my neck will he even want me? I tried not to think about it.

 _ **What about Zayn?!?! If I found my true mate and suddenly found myself attracted to him, then how will Zayn react?**_ I needed to tell him now. I ran into where he was snoring heavily.

“Zayn!! Zayn!! ZaYN! ZAYNNNN!” I yelled shaking him roughly to wake him up.

“What the fuck Harry? What is so important that you had to wake me up early- especially after a night of sex?!” Zayn grumbled.

“I think I have a true mate…” I said seriously. Zayn scoffed out a giggle and licked my cheek in a way that an Alpha does to his Omega when they are being childish.

“Where did you hear this?” He asked, smirking.

“These articles!!” I said.

“Love, I’m sure they’re a myth. The internet is full of lies. Come back into bed, babe. You need to rest because we’re going over to Louis’ flat to have another hangout with the lads later today.” He shook his head.

“But… I woke up with a sharp pain that kept getting worse. The article said that it means your true mate has mated someone else.” I protested.

“Exactly! They’re mated now, anyway! And that’s even if you were a ‘true mate.’ Just come back to bed baby. I probably was just a tad too rough last night. And you know that the internet is obsessed with the chance that they could have a true mate so they made up a myth or something.” Zayn said dismissing my idea quickly. I didn’t think of that… Thank God for Zayn. I’d be such a mess without him.

“You’re probably right. I’m silly aren’t I?” I giggled a tad embarrassed. Zayn smiled and pulled me close into the bed.

“My silly Omega is what you are. Go to bed my angel.” He said before promptly falling back to sleep. I tried to shake the idea of being a true mate… but wouldn’t it be so nice and romantic if I was? I fell asleep to what my “true mate” could look like.


	10. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hangout!! Louis and Evan are mated! What will happen when Louis and Harry fall back in love?! 
> 
> Another picture of Evan because he's really cute: favim.ru/image/424353/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts in the comments! I love hearing from you guys. I read and respond to every comment or question relating to my story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Harry’s POV:

I woke up to the sound of Zayn’s voice and him shaking me violently. He was yelling about how we had to go over to Louis’ house for a hangout. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before deciding to get up and get dressed. I looked through my closet and found a shirt that I didn’t think even existed anymore. The shirt was gray and in capital print read “HARRY LOVES LOUIS” with a heart symbol instead of “loves.”

Zayn told me he would wait in the car for me so I waited for him to walk out before I took the shirt out. It was disgustingly tiny which is the thing that gave away the fact that it was old. It would never fit me if I tried it on now. I giggled and just for the fun of it tried to squeeze it on. I struggled to even fit it over my head. I couldn’t let this shirt rip, though! It may no longer be true, but it brings back many fond memories from when I was younger. I put it back in a corner of my closet so Zayn never saw it. He was a tad possessive at times, but hey, so was I. Instead, I pulled out a big jumper that was way too oversized for my build along with some black jeans that looked like tights. I looked a little bit closer at the jumper. Where did this even come from? I scented it. It smelled like a version of myself, only less strong and sweeter. Like a younger version of my smell. Another scent I couldn’t exactly place was all over it as well. I shrugged; it’s old, who knows where it’s been? I slipped on my clothes and a pair of my favorite converse before making it to Zayn’s car.

On the way Zayn struck up some conversation.

“How many times have you ever even played Fifa. You realize that’s probably one of the only games Louis is gonna have out, right?” He asked quirking an eyebrow at me before laughing.

“Heeey! I’m quite decent at it. I learned how to play a little while ago! Also, who says that it’ll be the only game he’s gotten out?” I shot back.

“You and I both know Louis lives for Fifa. Why wouldn’t he?” Zayn said.

“I think Louis knows that the entire population isn’t as fond of Fifa as he is. He’s not dumb.” Why was I defending Louis, exactly? I don’t know.

"Evan loves playing Fifa with him. You know how whipped Louis is for him.” Zayn laughed at his remark. I just shook my head and didn’t answer. We all know Louis is in love with Evan.

“We’re here.” Zayn said when we pulled into a big driveway that led straight to Louis’ practical mansion of a home. It looked great. I looked around in shock. When did Louis even get this house? Zayn led me up to the door holding hands. He rang the doorbell and Louis answered straight away.

“Late again, eh Zen? Typical.” He joked and patted him on the back before opening the door wider for us to get in. My eyebrows furrowed at Evan’s scent mixed with Louis’. I suppose Evan was just all over him again as usual. Dumb Evan- always so territorial.

“Hey Haz.” Louis acknowledged me with a nod of his head. I waved back shyly and followed Zayn into the living room. My eyes roamed it. I was still in shock at the beauty of the decorations littering the home. They looked fantastic. Way better than mine and Zayn’s house.

I decided to sit on the carpet where all the other boys were already there and chatting amongst each other. Liam and Josh were playing what looked like an intense game of Mario Kart, and Evan, Niall, and McKenzie- who was practically dating Niall at this point were all in a little huddle conversing. I decided to join them. It was one of those Beta-Omega conversations about Alphas; I could tell. They happened quite often.

“Hey Ni, McKenzie, Evan.” I greeted as I sandwiched myself between Harry and McKenzie. They all greeted back and filled me in.

“We were talking about how Evan and Louis mated early this morning. Cute innit?” McKenzie said giggling and pulling Evan’s scarf off to reveal a fresh scar in the side of his neck. It was swollen and puffy, but represented something so sweet and pure. It was just now that I realized that the usual disgustingly terrible smell of Evan had been mixed with Louis’ scent- the scent almost drowning out Evan’s. That explains why Louis smelt like strictly Evan with only a tiny hint of Louis left. When two mate, their scents switch for the first couple weeks after being mated. After that, they simmer down into a half and half, creating a whole new scent that smells exactly the same for the pair. My mouth dropped. _**Louis and Evan mated?! What the hell?! They’ve only been together for about 4 ½ months!!** _ I tried to shape my mouth into a smile, but I’m positive it looked more like a grimace.

“Wow! I didn’t think you two would mate that soon. That’s awesome though.” A fake smile showed on my lips, but I made sure it looked mostly convincing; making my dimples come out. Their relationship was WAY too young to be mating. I internally shook my head. Louis could’ve found someone that was at least a little bit better than him, couldn’t he have?

Evan glared at McKenzie and snatched the scarf back from McKenzie; quickly putting it back on over his neck. He was obviously very modest about mating.

“They thought it was because Louis was in his rut when he did it, but he got over it a couple days ago and he told me he would love for me to be his forever.” Evan gushed at stared off at Louis where he and the three other Alphas were joking around and laughing. It was sickeningly cute. Why again couldn’t Zayn be like this?! I would kill to be in his place right now. Louis caught Evan’s eye and smiled sweetly at him before going back into the Alphas’ conversation. I felt sick. My stomach was in knots and my lips pursed into a straight line. It’s gotta be that I want to have a relationship like that, right?

“It’s almost like we’re true mates.” He sighed dreamily as he turned back to us. I felt my Omega growl at that- which I barely held back. McKenzie and Niall were gushing over how adorable it was and might as well have been looking at each other the same way, only a Beta pair’s shared look could never compare to an Alpha and Omega pair’s bond or stares. I decided to go sit on Zayn’s lap. He cuddled into me and held my hand when I did. After a few more hours of games, we all decided to watch a movie. I instinctively cuddled into Zayn and saw how the apparently now mated couple fit together like two puzzle pieces. They looked so cute. I glared and rubbed my head into Zayn’s shoulder. I also noticed that Niall and McKenzie awkwardly cuddled. I shipped them so hard. Niall’s eye caught mine and I winked- turning him red. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the way Louis rubbed his hand on Evan’s arm softly. I remember thinking about how Louis used to do that with me. It was then I realized the unrecognized smell on my jumper was Louis’ smell mixed with mine. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	11. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!! It's been an entire month since I've updated and I feel so bad! I've been a lot busier than usual since summer started for me. I promise I'll be updating way sooner after this chapter!
> 
> Here's a cute pic of Evan: http://favim.ru/image/353432/
> 
> Love you all so much!! 
> 
> Love
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Today was a HUGE day for Louis. He had two entire weeks to prepare for this day, but he still found himself freaking out; having vivid flashbacks of when he promised Harry that he would come out with him… But Harry didn’t keep his promise so why was Louis so stressed that he wouldn’t keep his? That was a question he didn’t think he could answer.

Harry. He was nowhere to be seen. They had to be on James’ couch in 20 minutes now!

“Where’s Harry gone? I haven’t seen him since we walked in here!” Louis frantically pulled at Liam. Liam glanced at him disapprovingly. 

“Louis, you promised me the day you would come out with Evan, you wouldn’t even come close to thinking about Harry. You didn’t just ask that out of noticing he wasn’t present- you have more important things to worry about. You had to have purposely thought about him to notice he wasn’t here. You’re mated now, Louis. Evan is probably stressed enough, and you’re definitely making it worse with all your fleeting thoughts. Louis- Louis look at me!” Liam tried to calm the other Alpha. He was sure Louis was gonna start having a panic attack.

“Louis!” Liam bellowed sternly in his Alpha voice. It was still startling enough to snap Louis out of it. He, being another Alpha, obviously wasn’t affected the way Omegas and Betas were though.

“Remember the day Zayn and Harry told us they were dating? Remember when I told you that you would maybe even find another Omega that day? This is that fucking day, Louis. You’ve got to be worrying Evan sick. Think of your poor Omega, please Louis.” Liam said hitting his soft spot.

“You’re right. Go make sure Harry gets ready. We have to be out there in a few minutes.” Louis said while walking away to go help his poor Omega he found shaking in a corner like a leaf.

\---

Harry had locked himself in a closed off room obviously meant for office meetings. He paced back and forth in the room with growl after growl, and whine after whine ripping their way out of his throat. The entire room smelt of distress and upset-ness. Someone could smell it from out in the hall. He checked the time again.

_ 14 minutes until it happens. No going back.  _

His wolf was coming out through him. Large fangs revealed themselves as he felt himself snarl. His nails became sharp claws capable of ripping human flesh to shreds. He curled his fingers. Harry definitely wasn’t fully human anymore.

“Harry? Harry! Where are you?” Liam’s voice sounded on the other side of the door. He couldn’t stay quiet even if he wanted to. A whine tumbled through his lips before he could even take the next breath.

When Liam heard what sounded like a kicked pup whining in misery, he walked closer.

"Harry? You’re in there, aren’t you?” Liam asked through the locked door after smelling a strong waft of upset-ness.

“Can you open the door and come out here? You have to be ready, Harry.” Liam tried, but the only response he got was a kick to the door with a growl. Liam’s eyes widened. Was he even in human form right now?

“Haz let’s get ready, please? Don’t make me kick down this door!” Liam threatened. Next thing he knew, the door clicked open revealing Harry, who yeah, obviously wasn’t fully human right now. Liam knew what he had to do. He felt himself turn into an Alpha wolf right before Harry’s eyes. His bones shifting and creating a powerful, confident wolf. Harry instantly bowed at his feet. 

Liam growled at him- a warning telling him to turn back to human form… now… and since Harry had no room to disobey an Alpha wolf in his form; he did. Liam followed suit soon after.

“So what the hell just happened?” Was the first thing Liam said and that’s when it all came rushing back.

_ Louis is gone in under 15 minutes. But gone from what? He didn’t know. _

Another whine fell out through his lips. He couldn’t tell Liam what was actually going on, though. 

"‘M just worried for them, Li. I know the feeling.” Harry tried to convincingly lie. Everyone knew that Harry was always the worry wart of the group so maybe it would work. Liam just shook his head, chuckling, though his face definitely gave everything away. He didn’t believe it.

"C’mere Haz. They both have everything under control, yeah? There’s no need to worry. Let’s go; you have to be ready in 11 minutes.” Liam said checking the time before leading him out to the main room. 

_ 11 minutes. Fuck this. _

\---

Liam’s POV:

Harry lied. He lied to me and I don’t even have the slightest of a clue why. Nobody.. Nobody would ever turn into their wolf over… stress! It’s just impossible. So that thought just leads to endless questions for me. Questions that’ll have to wait until after the interview. This is too big to be stressing over a problem as small as Harry turning into his wolf for a little while. This interview will be one of the most important and biggest interviews we ever do, just like Zayn and Harry’s coming out. That interview was all over mainstream media for a good couple of months… But Louis bonded an Omega nobody’s ever heard of before? AND the Omega is a boy? This’ll be all over for at least a month longer than Zayn and Harry’s. I’ve got absolutely no room to worry about literally anything other than this interview going smoothly.

Part of me feels kinda bad for Evan. He is gonna be bonded to Louis for the rest of his life; and therefore will be going through the exact same things Louis goes through because he’s now dragged into everything that is Louis’ celebrity life. I just hope that he was mentally prepared because being famous is sure no easy feat… No matter how popular you may be.

Paul then walked into the room when everyone except for Louis was done getting ready. He is petrified right now. Anyone within a fifty foot radius could tell.

“5 minutes boys! Be ready Louis!” He called out to Louis as if he couldn’t see him checking the time every 15 seconds. I counted.

The next five minutes passed in a blur and before we all knew what was happening, Evan was kissing Louis’ cheek; telling him not to worry and that all the fans would love him the same, and then we were all walking out to be crammed on James’ couch for the next 45 minutes.

\---

Narrator’s POV:

It was a good thing for Louis to remember that the “coming out segment” (as management called it) was gonna be in the last 10 minutes of the show. It calmed Louis down a significant amount. So much so that it put the unspoken tension in the air between the boys at ease. Louis could also tell that Evan was a lot at ease through the feeling of his mate’s emotions calming down a significant amount as well. It was all in all a really happy interview so far. They even played a few games that had all the boys gut laughing at one another by the time the last 10 minutes rolled around. 

It suddenly hit Louis that the reason they were sitting down was because the show was nearing its end. Near the end was when Louis was gonna be coming out to the world. Coming out to the world is a scary thing. Louis bit his lip and tried his hardest to look normal. James gave him a secret smile that slightly calmed Louis down. It’ll be fine! Harry and Zayn came out without any sort of real issues. He will too, right?

“So Louis… I heard from a little someone that you’re dating a very lucky Omega. Is that correct?” James started out. A small smile graced Louis’ face hearing “lucky Omega.” 

“Well James I think a more appropriate thing to say is that I’m a lucky Alpha because I’m dating a beautiful Omega.” James smiled at that. “But yes, I am in fact dating an Omega.” Louis finished. James hummed in acknowledgement.

“What about the mark on your neck, Louis?” The Alpha asked with a small smirk. He already knew, but also wanted to tease the few fans of the band that actually got a ticket to the Late Late Show. Louis smirked back.

“I’m not only dating him, but I’m in fact mated to him as well.” Louis told him. Gasps were heard all around the audience. One girl trying to be quiet accidently yelled “Oh my god!!” cheerily.

“Well then… What a surprise! Why don’t we meet Louis’ mate Evan right now then?” James signaled Evan. Everyone looked over just in time to see the shy Omega emerge from backstage. A coy smile graced his lips as he made his way in between Louis and Niall on the couch.

"I’m James! Nice to finally meet you Evan.” He smiled sweetly to try and break Evan out from his shy shell. He waved and giggled when Louis’ hand came to rest on Evan’s hip.

\---

Harry’s mind was screaming. The only reason why he hadn’t accidentally made a huge scene in front of everybody was because media training imprinted into his mind that he had to mentally shut off almost all negative emotions from showing- no matter what it takes. It unfortunately didn’t shut off what he was feeling in his mind, though.

Harry could tell Evan was absolutely ecstatic to be there, although he was being very shy. The look in his eyes almost made Harry feel happy for the boy…. Almost.

_ You and I both know how much you wish it was you in the seat next to Louis. _ Harry’s subconscious snickered at him. Harry’s mouth was close to dropping at his subconscious’ attitude. He didn’t wish he was next to Louis. What was this? 2010? When Harry actually still liked Louis? That was a funny joke. 

_ Funny joke my arse. You wish that Evan never even came into Louis’ life.  _ It said knowingly. Harry just laughed it off. He never knew how stupid his subconscious was. He paid attention to James again only to find out that the other boys were already standing and saying their goodbyes to James before heading off the platform were they were all seated. Harry blushed and quickly stood to say his goodbyes as well.

Making his way off stage the only thing Harry’s mind could comprehend was:

**_I’m stuck with this piece of shit Omega for the next 8 1/2 months. God help me._ **

And Harry was not happy about it.

\---

 


	12. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't know, Harry's subconscious is also Harry's 'inner Omega' he talks about. He thinks his Omega and subconscious are different people, but they aren't.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry again for the long wait for an update. I write only about 200-300 words for a new chapter every time I open Google Docs so sometimes it can take a little while to finish a chapter, but here you go loves. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Always feel absolutely free to leave a comment. It always makes my day to hear feedback on my stories. Whether good jobs, or constructive criticism. I love it all.
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

“You still love him, don’t you?” He said once they walked backstage. Louis sighed. Last year was the first year he had to endure an entire 8 months of Zayn and Harry flirting. Seeing them all happy and in love all throughout only the first show of this year just made flashbacks of how miserable he was during that tour resurface in his mind. He had seen the articles. The videos. The analyzation. Nobody ever found out that Harry left him.

“I’m trying okay? I’m mostly over him so stop getting on my fucking case all the time! Not everything revolves around our relationship and how it ended. You always use the excuse that you’re just thinking of Evan, but seriously! I love Evan. I fully intend on living the rest of my life with the beautiful Omega in that room over there, so lay the hell off!” He yelled pointing to the hotel room that his mate was probably peacefully getting ready for bed.

“I’m- I’m sorry Lou. It’s just Har-” He was cut off.

“Who fucking cares about that piece of shit?! I wasted two years of my life I’m never getting back on him, so why can’t we just fucking drop it?! The last thing I need is to waste more time contemplating why I ever loved that loser who left me for no. Good. Reason! Jesus Ni. Please. I’m losing it here okay?” Louis’ eyes welled up before he fell into the Beta’s arms.

“I’m so sorry I brought it up Louis. I just want to see the old Louis that I miss so much come back. The one that didn’t care about what people thought of him. The one that thought the world had nothing wrong in it. The happy-go-lucky no worries Louis. What happened?” Niall asked; stroking the short Alpha’s chestnut-colored hair.

“The only way I’ll ever be normal again is if I can be left alone about the topic. I don’t love Harry anymore, okay? I’m trying my best here to get completely over him and focus on my mate. I just want to be a good fucking Alpha to my Omega, Niall.” Louis sighed out. The blonde boy looked at Louis sadly.

“You’re an amazing Alpha, Lou. I know for a fact that Evan loves you more than the stars in the fucking night sky. I also fully believe that you love him with all of your heart. From this day forward I promise not to talk about your and Harry’s relationship until you’ve gotten completely over him and have become normal once again. I love you, Lou, and I hope you know I’m just looking out for you. You have-” He was cut off once again by a bear hug from Louis.

“I appreciate you so much Niall. You’ve got no idea.” Louis said before slipping into his hotel room. He looked at Evan right as Evan looked up from where he was texting his best friend on their bed.

“Hi baby.” Evan smiled. Hearts may as well have appeared in Louis’ eyes.

"Hey buttercup.” He softly said caressing the Omega’s cheek. Evan leaned up into it. 

And when they went to bed, the pair cuddled happily through the night.

\---

The next morning after the first tour of a certain place was always the morning that all of the boys went out and explored the place they were in. Louis was grateful Evan came for this because he wanted to give Evan the world, so here they were, Louis quite literally doing just that. London was their first show, and while all of the boys had been to and through London countless times, Louis knew Evan had never been, being that he had been visiting from the U.S.  before finding Louis. With Evan on his arm, re-exploring London felt like somewhere brand new when he was with Evan.

“Oh my God it’s the London Eye!! I only ever saw pictures back in school. I’m so happy!” Evan smiled and jumped. 

“Calm down, my love, we still have a ways to go before the end of the day.” Louis said watching fondly as his mate jumped around excitedly.

\---

Harry’s POV:

_ Oh my God, Louis!! It’s the London Eye! _

Blah, blah, blah.

Can’t this kid ever take a break? I balled my fist and walked on, Zayn following me closely.

“What’s goin’ on baby? What are you so upset about? Did I do someth-” I cut him off as I rolled my eyes.

“Nothing is fucking wrong. Jesus.” I muttered and stomped my way up to Niall. I might as well have had steam coming out of my ears. Niall looked at me concerned.

"God, Haz. Your face is red as hell. What happened?” Niall asked concerned. The faint smell of pine wafted in my direction. I growled. 

"Nothing happened.” I said as I tried to smile, but instead, grimaced.

“Louis! Where are we going next? I’m so excited!” I watched him say and cuddle into his side. Louis brushed the hair in his face to the side. I bit my lip and looked away. 

\---

Narrator’s POV:

“Louis… I think it’s time to try and confront Harry about why he treats me so lowly. I love him and the rest of the boys so much, and to think he doesn’t like me at all makes me incredibly upset. I at least would like to know why.” Evan said once he caught the nasty glare sent his way by Harry.

“Good idea, babe. We’re gonna stop at this cafe up here, so now is a perfect time to ask and then maybe try to bond as friends if it was a misunderstanding.” Louis smiled and kissed his mate’s forehead before gently pushing him towards Harry with his hand on the small of the Omega’s back. Evan nervously stood in front of the short, yet intimidating Omega.

“Hey Harry? Can we talk for a moment inside the cafe while the other boys are getting our drinks? Omega to Omega?” Evan asked as sweetly as he possibly could in front of Harry. He watched suspiciously as Harry’s eyes lit up happily and as he exclaimed yes. Evan took a huge sigh of relief, but he knew that getting Harry to even talk to him alone was only the first step in many to finding out what had the poor Omega wound up so tightly towards him. The small boys walked into the quaint cafe and made their way to a secluded corner.

“Harry can I be real with you? I’ve noticed the way you have been glaring at me and throwing rude gestures and comments at me. I really look up to you, and I at least want to know why you dislike me, so I can try my best to change because I believe if we can get past whatever is making you dislike me, then we can be great friends.” Evan said honestly and gave Harry a dejected smile. 

Harry almost scoffed when Evan mentioned friends, but if he could actually get close to Evan, he could get dirt on him, and then nobody would give him all the attention anymore. It would go back to normal and Harry would have no reason to be as completely and utterly cruel and vicious to Evan. Sure, he wouldn’t ever want to actually be friends with the boy, but he wouldn’t have to satisfy the urges of his hateful Omega inside of him anymore and hate the boy either, right? 

When the boys decide that Evan isn’t a good person after Harry rats him out with the dirt he gets on Evan, it’ll buy him just enough time to make him seem a lot better than Evan. Then the inevitable fight between Evan and all the rest of the boys can blow over, and things will be back to normal. Harry will be the favorite Omega, Evan will just be Louis’ mate, and everybody will live happily ever after. A heinous smile spread on his Omega’s lips, just as a “genuine” smile graced Harry’s lips outwardly. It was decided then. Harry’s Omega had taken over at this point, and Harry’s brain was on autopilot. His lips moved to form words for him.

“Hate you? I could never! You’re honestly a sweetheart, Evan. I hope you don’t hate me for accidentally making you feel hated by me. That was never the case! I’d love to be your friend.” Harry said; trying to sound as convincing as humanly possible. Evan smiled and jumped into Harry’s arms for a hug. Harry’s nose scrunched upon smelling the disgusting scent of Evan’s citrus and pine, but instantly tried to sniff for more once he smelled Louis scent of charcoal. He just barely held back a growl when he remembered that smell was on another Omega. 

Harry quickly hugged back and rushed away over to Zayn, who was just coming in with the other boys. He completely plastered himself to Zayn, desperately trying to get Evan’s scent rubbed out of him by replacing it with Zayn’s. It didn’t work at all. Evan smiled at Louis once he came closer to the group. He went on to animatedly tell Louis something to which he reacted like a right Omega and squealed. Harry chuckled. It must be so embarrassing being mated to an Alpha that acted like an Omega. Nobody likes those kind of Alphas. Harry’s subconscious suddenly roared through his mind like a mighty lion.

 

 

_ Except for you. And Evan. Looks like you have yourself some competition, Styles. And I love winning competitions. Be careful, sweetie. You’ve got a big storm coming. _

 


	13. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you all, my loves!
> 
> So I've seen quite a lot of comments stating how they don't like Harry's character, and that is what I was going for. I wanted his character to be overly possessive and overall unlikable because of the confusing feelings he is having. He's doesn't know the real reason why he's so mad at Evan, and every time Louis talks about his new mate, he gets upset because his Omega (or subconscious) knows that he still likes Louis, although he loves Zayn more. Don't worry. I've been trying to make his character more bearable and a tad less possessive. I'm just such a stan of jealous!Harry.
> 
> Also a few people said they want a Louis/Evan end game, and while it's still up in the air, I believe I'm going to make a second book, but with a Harry/Zayn and Louis/Evan endgame ship. It all depends on how much I'd have to rearrange in the chapters to make it a Harry/Zayn and Louis/Evan endgame. It'll also depend on how many people I think are gonna read that book based on how many people enjoyed this one, but for now, it's an idea I'm seriously considering doing.
> 
>  
> 
> As I always say, if you enjoyed this chapter, I encourage you to leave a comment. It really means so much to me, and motivates me to keep writing.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Louis’ POV:

“Babe I feel like shit, and I’m pretty sure my heat is due at any moment now.” Evan said after we finally got back to our room in the tour bus after the show. We had to go straight to the next show in Liverpool. 

“Wait seriously?! Ev, you can’t just be in heat around Zayn and Liam. They’re gonna go berserk when they smell you. We’re gonna have to cancel the next few shows then…” I frantically said.

“No no no! I’m just telling you so that we can try to be in a hotel when it happens. You can leave me there, do the next couple shows and then because it should be over by Saturday, you can come get me then because you don’t have any shows.” Evan told me. My Alpha yelled at me to say no. My Omega was gonna be sick in heat and I couldn’t help him through it. 

“Baby boy I’m gonna go insane without you! You know... we need to put you on suppressants so it only comes once a year. Don’t worry, Harry had to do the same when we became a band. It won’t be only you.” Evan looked petrified.

“I don’t wanna be infertile though! I want to have pups!! You can’t put me on suppressants!” Evan yelled incredulously. My heart swelled imagining my mate carrying my pups in his belly. I put my hand over his belly and hugged him around his neck loosely.

“You realize suppressants no longer have chemicals that make you infertile anymore, right baby?” I asked and Evan questioned me.

“Wouldn’t all Omegas just get suppressants then? What Omega wants to be in heat once a month?” He sounded so innocent and cute.

“Babe suppressants are very expensive. We can only get suppressants for you and Harry because we’re in this band which is technically our job, although we don’t count it as an actual job. Just to get you suppressants that lower your heat to once a year while keeping you fertile, it can be up to 7,000 pounds.” I inform him. Evan’s eyes go even wider, if that’s possible.

“Lou! You can’t spend 7,000 pounds on me for something like that! I can’t-” I cut him off with a short peck on his lips.

“It’s my job as a good Alpha to take care of you. I want to, anyway.” I said rubbing his back. 

“I love you so much Louis.” He said and pushed his lips to mine. We had kissed for only a few minutes before he groaned and pulled away holding his lower stomach.

“It’s gonna be here in a few hours- we gotta get me to the nearest hotel for the next couple days.” Evan said. At that moment, I smelt the rather faint smell of lavender indicating his heat coming. I made my way to the front of the bus where Paul was driving. 

“Evan’s heat is gonna be here in a few hours. We have to drop him off at the closest five-star hotel and we’re ordering suppressants for him when his heat is over.” Paul nodded without looking at me. I quickly rushed back to Evan’s side where he was now laying on my bunk clutching his stomach. I closed the thin curtain that separated us from the other boys’ bunks.

“Baby I can’t do anything with you here, but you can at least take your clothes off because it’ll help you with your belly. I’m gonna run and get you an ice pack from the freezer. I’ll be right back, I promise.” I told him and kissed his hand before running to go get him some ice packs for his belly and head.

I made haste in getting 2 ice packs and a thing of peas that none of us ever bothered to make. I ripped a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser and wrapped the ice packs and peas up in them. Niall and Liam walked in. Liam looked absolutely disheveled as soon as he smelt me, but Niall just looked confused. Betas couldn’t smell heats or ruts. Only Alphas and Omegas could. 

“Why the hell are you putting ice packs in paper towels? What is Evan in heat or something now haha- oh.” Niall realized what they were for right as he made the joke. I didn't say anything, only nodded. I ran the ice back into my Omega. He was now completely naked trying desperately to cool himself off somehow. I softly placed one thing of ice on his head, one on his belly, and put the peas in his hands.

“Paul is making his way to the nearest 5-star hotel. I'm gonna go ask Harry if he can help you into a heat room and take care of you. Niall might come along as well to make sure you're okay and ready before we leave again.” I informed him as I brushed his sweaty hair from his face. My Alpha growled at me to help the poor thing, but I knew I couldn't. I blushed as I continued to tell him the details.

“Um I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen, so I went ahead and got you a few toys. I'm sorry if you don't like any. I made my purchases last month off of what I knew Harry used to like.” I blushed harder and scratched my head. Evan nodded and didn't answer, but his eyes darkened a considerable amount- showing that he was uncomfortable with me talking about another Omega like that. All Omegas turned some form of territorial over their Alpha no matter how jealous of a person they were or were not. Evan started speaking to me.

“My heats usually last 4 days. It's very rare if they last 5, and I've never had a heat last longer than 5 days. You can come back to get me on Saturday, being that my heat should be over by then. Go- agh- go ask Harry if he can help me as well as Niall now, please. I'm gonna get wet really soon now, you should leave.” He said as more sweat layered his body. 

“I'm so sorry you have to go through this without me. I promise I'll be there next time baby boy. I love you so much, and I'll see you in a few days, my love.” I said and pressed my lips to his soft, full ones. He gave me a small smile and waved before turning the other way and curling up into a little ball.

I made my way into the main cabin where the other boys were eating dinner. Niall and Harry both walked up to me.

“Harry and I are gonna help Evan into a heat room. There's no way you're gonna be able to control yourself around him once it completely takes over him. We can't have you get all wild on us.” Niall said. I hugged them both as tight as I could. 

“You two are absolute live savers.” I simply said with a smile before I walked off into where Liam and Niall slept to try and calm myself. As well as provide just enough of my scent to keep him sated and quiet. A short whine sounded from where Evan was. I resisted the urge to growl and send him tumbling into his full blown heat right there and then. Here's to hoping he stays safe when he's in that heat room.  
\---  
Harry’s POV:

The smell of lavender was everywhere. It was a smell that signaled when an Omega was in heat, although each Omega had a unique lavender heat scent. My eyes flitted over to Liam and Zayn. Liam looked about ready to eat an entire deer, but deep inside he looked really guilty. Zayn didn't look as affected, but he kept staring at me as if willing himself not to be affected- which made me upset, so I sat myself on his lap and let him sniff my mating spot so he didn't go crazy. Liam soon decided it was best to get as far away as possible. He shut the door that separated the driver’s and passenger seats from the rest of the bus. It was a good call. Louis must've gone into Liam and Niall’s bunk to keep his scent near Evan, but not too close, as to not overwhelm him. It’s something Zayn had to do with me before I was put on suppressants. Mine only comes once a year now, if at all, but the doctor says I’m perfectly healthy and fertile.

Niall was just chilling out and playing GTA V until we got to the hotel- the lucky duck couldn’t smell a thing.

I honestly felt bad for Evan. As much as I don’t like him, I know better than anyone in this bus how terrible he must be feeling right now being in heat, and all. I know what it's like going into heat in front of Alphas, and I know that he is probably in unbearable pre-heat pain. I hear that if an Omega is mated, but their Alpha isn't able to knot them as soon as their heat even slightly affects them, they get worse heats that are more painful and exhausting. Maybe it is a good idea that Zayn and I are waiting to get mated. Zayn licked my mating spot and slightly nibbled at it, making my entire body go limp. I hung my legs from each side of his legs and hugged my arms around his neck, making sure my neck was still bore for him.

“I love you Zayn.” I said while hugging him. I could feel the smile spread on his lips against my neck.

“I love you more.” He replied as he ran his fingers through my hair softly, pulling at the knots that had accumulated over the past few hours. I felt the van come to a complete stop right as Liam walked back over to our side.

“We’re here.” Is all he said before he walked out of the bus to not get overwhelmed at the now much more prominent smell of lavender wafting around the bus. Faint moans and whines could be heard from the back of the bus. Louis walked out from wherever he had been.

“Take care of my boy.” He said before walking out and going the way Liam had gone, presumably to talk to him.

Here we go.


	14. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> I wrote this like the day after I updated last but didn't post it until now because I wanted to enjoy a few days without feeling like I need to write more of the next chapter. It's relatively short, though, so I hope you all aren't upset... But.....
> 
> I also added in a little surprise during this chapter so I hope you like!! <3
> 
> Feel free to comment about the story in any way. I absolutely love hearing from my readers in the comments as well as answering them. It keeps me motivated to write more chapters so I can try and improve on what isn't liked, and write more of the things that people are liking. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy my chapter and I'll see you in the next one babes! XX
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

It was finally Saturday. Evan’s heat got over that morning, and Louis’ mate would be back in his arms in no time now. He was scheduled to arrive at 11:30 in the morning which was exactly a half hour after the boys’ show finished that day. All the boys were waiting at the airport that was nearest to the last show they did and minding their own business, when Evan sauntered his way off the plane looking tired, but nonetheless, nothing short of absolutely beautiful. One of Louis’ drivers had been ordered to take Evan’s dirty and slick ruined clothes as well as the toys he used during the time he was in the hotel back to the two’s shared flat, so at least he wasn’t carrying anything that could potentially embarrass him. 

Louis jumped up and ran to meet him right after he came out of the crowded gate leading away from the plane. He grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and lifted him up onto his upper body, where he clung to Louis’ neck as to not get dropped. A short giggle left his lips as Louis ran his way back to the other boys, who were now gathering the couple things they brought into the airport. Louis was quick to drop him back on his feet, though, as soon as he saw the short, but menacing glare Harry’s piercing green eyes sent his way. His eyes were just too threatening to ignore. As soon as Evan was dropped, though, a short smile graced his lips and he skipped up to where Zayn had already walked ahead of the group with his bodyguard. Louis was stuck to his place until the cute eyes of Evan popped into view, breaking him out of the weird trance he had been put in for a second there. 

\---

The boys had quickly gotten to the hotel they were staying at next- hanging out in a huge room with all sorts of gaming consoles and books and board games. There was about 6 cabinets with just snacks. They might as well have been in heaven. Liam, Zayn, and Evan had taken it upon themselves to get comfortable and were playing a nice game of Rocket League while the rest of the boys sat and watched happily while they either chatted or yelled silly banter at each other while playing the game. Louis quickly decided to snap a picture of his little boy beating the other two’s asses at the game.

Whipping out his phone and trying to focus it on both the game and his boyfriend was tough, but he somehow managed to snap the picture. Deciding to put it straight into his Instagram story had fans from all platforms freaking out with all sorts of “Aww”’s and “Ahh it’s so cute”’s. 

“Oi Loueh! My phone is blowing up because of you! Can’t you chill out with the random videos posted to… apparently your Instagram story!!” Harry complained loudly next to Louis, making him flinch at the loud tone before letting out a laugh.

“No can do, love. Sorry.” He said with a smirk before messing his hair up, making another loud noise of protest pass his lips. 

“You’re a right dick to me, Loueh.” Harry joked with his arms crossed and lips in a pout. Niall watched from the other side of the couch with a fond smile spread on his lips. He knew that the two were made for each other no matter how much either denied it. He unfortunately, however, promised to stop making jokes about it to himself, for his own safety unless he wanted Louis to smack him. Fondly, of course. Louis would never hurt little Niall for real.

Louis only put the Omega into a headlock and kept messing up his hair, despite the small struggle the Omega put up- trying to get out of the much stronger Alpha’s grip. 

Without even realizing it, in his struggle to break out of Louis’ grip he had accidentally scented the muscular Alpha in front of him. All anybody could smell on Louis for the rest of the day was Harry’s fruity scent all over him. If Harry’s heart swelled with pride and made him preen when smelling him- nobody had to find out.

\---

It turns out that over the next few shows, they’ll be staying at the awesome hotel. There was a huge indoor swimming pool (as well as an outdoor one), that had been reserved out just for them. There was also an entire small teppanyaki restaurant that had the cooks make their food in front of them. There were also jacuzzis in each bathtub, and by the second day there- the boys never wanted to leave the hotel again.

Again and again, Harry and Louis found themselves getting into these irrelevant banters with each other over the smallest disagreements in the world. It was quite amusing to watch and had both Louis and Harry cackling into each other while they “kissed and made up.” It was difficult to remember that they used to not talk at all when they acted like this. Honestly, besides it most of the time ending in one of the two scenting each other, (sometimes both) it was a pretty good time that everyone in the room enjoyed watching. They quickly became pretty good friends again during their time at that hotel. Harry had even gotten so brave as to kiss his cheek and say “Thanks babe!” once after Louis had jokingly complimented the taste of the burnt pasta Harry had tried to cook for the boys.

At least it wasn’t too much of a disaster, being that both Evan and Zayn weren’t people to get very jealous over their boyfriend. Evan even encouraged it saying stuff sarcastically like “Can I be invited to the wedding?” making Louis just chuckle and kiss his boyfriend telling him that he only loved him. THAT in turn made Harry go in for another round of banter and play-wrestling to get the attention off of Evan. He always blamed it on his Omega’s want of all of the boys’ attention on him because he was the first Omega, in their group, but the boy knew deep down inside it was because he was jealous and wanted all of the attention from Louis in particular to himself. Harry thought that he would do it with any of the boys if the attention wasn’t on him, but that proved false when Liam had cuddled up to Evan when he had a really bad headache, and Louis was out getting medicine for him. He barely even gave the pair a second look before continuing to read the book he had in his hand at the time.

When they were supposed to finally be leaving the hotel they were staying at to have 5 days off, they ended up just renting out the hotel for those 5 days because they had such a great time. They definitely knew during that visit, that every tour they went on from then on until they weren't a band anymore, had to have at least a few days spent at that particular hotel. Many memories were made while at that hotel between all the boys (including Evan), and leaving it made all of the boys rather upset, but the tour must go on, so back into the tour bus they went for their next stop in Barcelona.

\---

 


	15. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! It's been almost another entire month! I'm sorry loves!
> 
> There's nothing special I have to say for this chapter besides enjoy the angst ;).
> 
> As always, feel absolutely free to comment on this chapter. Nothing makes my day more than reading and responding to your comments! <3.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter babes!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

“Thank you Barcelona! You all were amazing! I hope we see you lot soon!” Harry yelled as a final goodbye before running off stage with the other boys. All of the boys had been laughing and talking with each other as they walked back into their dressing rooms to change into less… sweaty clothes. 

Getting into the shared dressing room, Louis noticed that Evan was sitting in a beanbag in the middle of the room, where a small seating arrangement was, scrolling through his phone. Smelling his Alpha close, he glanced up and nodded at him, acknowledging him, before continuing what he was doing. A sigh left Louis’ lips. Tonight’s show was exhausting. Choreography, running around a huge stage, and singing your lungs out while doing so, do NOT make for a good combination. He walked over to the bag of clothes he brought to change into after the show as the other 4 boys went to their respective bags of clothes themselves. He slipped off his sweaty jacket and shirt. Even if it was the beginning of December, running around for 2 hours straight can really affect your body temperature.

Right before he was about to bend down to grab the short-sleeved tee from the bag, he felt eyes burning into his back. He must be being paranoid. He continued grabbing the shirt, but the eyes were not going away. He glanced backwards to see Evan staring at him now, bottom lip caught in his teeth. Once he realized he had been caught, he quickly looked back down at his phone with a light blush blossoming on his cheeks. Louis looked back in front of him with a light chuckle. He snatched the shirt from his bag and was about to slip it over his torso, but a tap was felt on his shoulder blade. Liam. He leaned into his ear and whispered to him.

"Lou, control your mate. I’m sitting there on the couch and all I feel are his eyes, but he’s not staring at me. He’s staring past me at you. I’m hella uncomfortable.” He said with a raised eyebrow. Louis chuckled. 

"He isn’t doing anything wrong mate.” Looking over at the couches he discovered that Evan was in fact staring at him. Harry then trotted up to the pair.

“Did you see the sign that one girl in the front on the right was holding Lou?” He asked with a giggle. 

_ He must be asking because I was on the right side of the stage next to him for the majority of the time. _ Louis thought. He had seen the sign though. It read:

“Louis Tomlinson eat my anal!” In big bold letters. Louis laughed and shook his head.

“The fans are crazy these days, man. Like… how the hell was that sign even allowed in the concert in the first place?” He wondered out loud. Liam just chuckled and agreed with the other Alpha. He must have seen it. Mirth was seen in Harry’s eyes as he feigned surprise and placed his hand on his chest right under his left shoulder for dramatic effect.

“The bodyguards obviously wanna eat your ass as well. Isn't it insane?” He said in all seriousness. Louis burst out in gut laughs with all the rest of the boys. 

Arms wrapped themselves loosely around Louis’ neck, making Harry’s hand drop back down to his side. Evan. An inaudible growl left his lips that was only hearable through Louis and Evan’s mate bond. He was being possessive over Louis. Pride swelled through him. Evan was NEVER possessive over Louis. Evan covered his jealousy with a real-sounding fake laugh.

“You immature boys.” Is all he simply said before walking over to Louis’ side and slotting himself under his arm.

Louis draped his shirt over the shoulder that wasn’t extended to hold Evan against his person. 

Harry only then realized that Louis was shirtless. It was quite difficult to tear his eyes away from the strong build of the Alpha in front of him, but snapped himself out of it as the other boys joined the small circle over by Louis. Zayn’s hand was placed in the mop of curls that was Harry’s hair.

“Good one babe.” He said and laughed. As the 5 boys continued discussing the concert and joking around, he found his eyes zeroed in on Louis' golden tanned chest in front of him. He was all in his glory, and he didn’t even pay any mind as to the fact that Evan wasn’t the only Omega in the room, let alone that the other one wasn’t even mated. Of course his Omega would be attracted to any Alpha, as long as he wasn’t physically tied by a mate bond to any other Alpha… which he wasn’t. Evan must’ve noticed the unhealthy staring because his skin felt prickly as if someone was staring at him. Coming back to his senses, he saw that Evan’s eyes had turned 3 shades darker than normal. 

_ Oh yeah! It makes sense that he is more possessive of Louis today. Coming out of a heat without your mate can really screw someone up for a little while. It’s no wonder! _ Harry realized as he finally had some decency and looked away from Louis and Evan all together. At that moment Paul popped in to fetch them.

“Boys! Bus now! We have no time to waste. We have to go before all the fans realize that the fake bus isn’t our bus!” He yelled into the room before leaving, assuming he was making his way back to the bus. Evan looked at Louis’ shirtless chest and then him.

“Lou get a shirt on.” He said and walked off to grab his belongings abandoned on the beanbag. Louis followed his Omega over. He smirked devilishly and giggled. 

“Meh… I’m warm… I think I’ll leave it off.” He joked with the boy. Evan raised an eyebrow and took in his appearance.

“Fine, suit yourself. You can get in trouble with management all you want. I don’t care.” He replied to the Alpha’s immature behavior. He walked out with Harry and a bodyguard waiting for one of the boys at the door. Louis watched him go with a fond smirk before changing into his shirt and other pair of underpants and pants in record time. He rushed into the bus with the other boys right as it started and quick as ever pulled off onto a side road that practically guaranteed no sightings of the bus.

Another show down, lots more to go.


	16. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter my loves! ;).
> 
> I thought of the idea for this chapter right off the top of my head so I hope it's not too sucky.
> 
> Let me know what you think is either good about the chapter, or what needs to be worked on in future chapters, or both! I love hearing your thoughts on my story! xx
> 
> Other than that, I'll see you beauties in the next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Louis’ POV:

It kinda sucked, in my opinion, to be stuck in the same hotel room with Harry and Zayn until we go back on the tour bus, but Zayn insisted that it was a good thing, and tried to put a movie on for us all to watch. He even has ordered room service for us, but we all ended up on our phones before the room service even had a chance to arrive. Zayn turned the movie off and we ate the food all while talking about all sorts of random shit.

It had stayed that way on the first night until Evan had spontaneously fallen asleep on me with his head laying on my lap. Zayn smiled knowingly, as if saying he knew the feeling. He went to bed after that as well, leaving Zayn and Harry to themselves and Evan and I to ourselves. He hadn’t tried anything like that during all of yesterday, though, which thank God for that.

Waking up this morning was a hassle because I had always been a late and heavy sleeper, although I knew we had a billion and a half pre-recorded interviews and promotional posts to do all tomorrow. To say the least, Evan and Zayn had a pretty tough time waking me up. I was now sitting in bed, dreading getting up to get dressed.

After Zayn had to start telling me every 2 minutes to get dressed, that’s when I decided to haul myself up out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change as the other boys scrambled around to try and look as perfect and they could get themselves for the big day ahead of us.

Opening the bathroom door, I quickly realized that it was a big mistake. Apparently, in my haze of getting up all tired and shit, I had miscounted the amount of other people in the room with me. Harry just so happened to be in the bathroom dropping his fluffy blue towel from himself to- assumedly- get dressed. In all his glory he turned around, probably thinking it was Zayn or something, and then promptly screamed when realizing it was me.

Surprised, but too tired to really care, I just turned around and shut the door again with a “Sorry Haz.” It wasn’t like I was seeing anything new. Zayn turned around, and upon figuring out what had happened, started laughing his ass off, which I joined in on not even a second later. I felt a hand then. It reached out and pinched me on the neck before disappearing again.

“You ass! It’s not funny!” He shouted from the shut bathroom door. We just kept laughing, though. In my vulnerable state of laugher, I got pinned underneath Harry. The angry pout he wore on his face made me just laugh harder and tears started to form in my eyes. I felt his warm bare legs on mine.

“H- Haz! Put some- s-ome pants on!” I said between fits of laughter. He scoffed and stomped back into the bathroom. I used that time to slip on some new underwear and pants. Zayn’s another Alpha so it doesn’t matter, and Evan’s my Omega so it also doesn’t matter. Just as I was about to put my shirt on (for the second time now) Harry distracted me by flicking my ear as he walked past. 

About five minutes later, while I was tying my shoes, I felt a weight on top of me. I looked at the pair of obviously Harry’s shoes in confusion.

“You were being mean to me so now you have to carry me out to the bus. There won’t be paps around, Paul made sure of it.” He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my torso as I stood up. Evan looked up and us and laughed before high-fiving Harry.

“About time you put the damn Alpha to work.” Evan said before skipping out of the room to go to the van. Zayn followed suit with him. I stood there with the Omega wrapped around me as a memory popped into my head of Harry doing this exact same thing when I tickled the shit out of him back in 2010. I specifically remember carrying him bridal style after he dozed off since it had been a long night. A maniacal grin took over my face. I practically peeled the wolf hybrid off of me and swung him into my arms, his legs hanging off the side.

“Putting me to work my ass. You’re light as a feather.” I said as I made my way out to the bus. I raised an eyebrow back at Niall and Liam who looked God awfully confused as to what was going on. 

“Ask him. It was his idea.” I simply said before dumping him into the seat next to Zayn who had been smiling amusedly at the triumphant Omega since I walked into the bus with him. I took my seat next to Evan and stared at Liam who still hadn’t said a word, but stared at me still confused. I soon got bored of it and shrugged, pulling Evan into my side, to which he buried his face discreetly into my neck and pressed his nose into my mating scar to scent me. I rubbed his arm to assure him I didn’t care, because I know a couple of Alphas do.

The bus started up soon and we pulled away from the hotel as we made our way to the first interview of the heavily packed day. Niall, Zayn, and Evan then promptly started up a game of Rocket League, because Zayn was yelling about how it wasn’t fair that Evan beat him in every match. Liam watched, very into the game, and I just wanted to lay down and rest a bit more… Which I would but Harry was in my way because his feet were sticking out sideways making it impossible to lay down without getting a faceful of shoe. I smacked his foot off of the seat to which he gave a non-committed growl to. 

I lay myself down on the seat before he can put his feet back up though, and closed my eyes to ready myself for the day ahead of me. I fell into a light sleep to the feeling of Harry’s fingers threading through my hair.


	17. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! It's been quite a little while but school started again and I just moved. It's been super busy, but I decided to make up for it, I made an extra long chapter.
> 
> It's been a little while in the making so I hope you enjoy it my loves! X
> 
> If any of you would like to take a second to comment on my chapter whether it be a complement or constructive criticism, I'd be very happy and willing to respond to them. I love interacting with my audience! Don't be a stranger, I won't bite. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

“Louis can you grab my flower crown from my vanity? I forgot it in the room.” Louis found himself hearing after he answered a call from Harry.

“Where’s your vanity?” He asked with a short eye roll. Omegas. Can never go outside without some sort of accessory.

“I put it in the bathroom! Grab it or I’ll skin you!” The tempered boy yelled over the phone. Louis winced and pulled the phone from his ear. He sighed and made his way into the hotel’s bathroom Louis and Harry as well as their respective partners shared. Management was becoming cheaper and cheaper by the day, couldn’t even afford separate rooms.

“Yes, princess.” He deadpanned sarcastically as he snatched the daisy flower crown in the open drawer and then slammed the bathroom door on the way out. He was sassy, okay? Harry pretended like he didn’t feel anything at the endearing name on the other side of the line.

“Stop acting like a freak, Louis. I asked for you to grab something for me because you never like to come out to the bus on time.” He said just as sassily, instead. Suddenly, a short whimper left his mouth. 

"Ow shit! Fuck me! My fucking toe!” The Omega whined. Louis giggled and then hung up as he ran out of the room and quickly into the bus, apologizing to the patiently waiting Paul. Paul was used to Louis being late by now, though, so he just muttered a whatever out. Louis skipped into the kitchen where he found Harry holding his pinkie toe on top of the counter.

“Here you go, my Queen.” He rolled his eyes and placed the crown on his head half-heartedly. Harry just winked and fixed the job.

“Well don’t you just look goddamn adorable, you little shit.” He said and messed his carefully done fringe. Harry just blushed and smiled. Evan came sprinting into the kitchen and flung himself into his mate’s arms. Louis picked him up easily. Evan kicked his legs in a futile attempt of getting out of Louis’ grip.

“Marry me already, Lou!” He exclaimed and buried his face into the Alpha’s neck- no doubt scenting him. Louis laughed at the random exclamation, and carried the light Omega out of the room, completely forgetting about Harry who was blindly messing with his crown with an upset frown covering his face. Harry pursed his lips and carefully lowered himself from the counter and silently followed the laughing pair as they walked into their bedroom. He didn’t have a good reason to be doing this -he never did nowadays- but watched anyway. Louis set the silver-eyed boy on the bed and then kissed all over his face.

“Mmmph! Louis! Lou!” He sat up which made Louis back up a bit. “What were you talking about with Harry in there?”

"Oh it was nothing important he wanted a flower crown the little freak.” He said in a slightly fond voice. Harry raised an eyebrow and listened harder, although it was near impossible with Niall laughing his ass off in the other room.

“You two seem quite close lately…” Evan stated the obvious. Louis laughed and scruffled the boy’s hair. He replied saying “Awwww, is my little Evan jealous now?” Evan lowered his eyebrows and looked into Louis’ eyes.

“Am I not allowed to be jealous over the way you and your ex act around each other? You two act like a proper couple sometimes, and I can’t get it out of my head. Ever since we were at the hotel you two have been acting very weird. He was even petting your hair when you were napping next to him the other day!” He vented to his mate. He could barely see through the cracked door, but he saw enough to tell Louis was biting his lip. A nervous tick of his.

“I… I’m sorry you feel that way. I swear to you I don’t love him anymore. He’s in the past and I’m dedicated to you and our future. Harry and I might seem a little close but I can assure you it only looks weird because of our statuses. You can’t tell me you’ve never seen Liam play with my hair for no reason, or Niall cuddle or wrestle with me. If it really would make you happy, though, I’ll stay away from him… because I need you.” He finished. A pang of hurt went through Harry’s chest.

“No I’m not asking you to stay away from him, I just want you to know your boundaries babe. Please keep my feelings in your head the next time you decide to do something with him.” Evan said and kissed Louis’ forehead. Louis brought Evan in for a hug.

“I love you.” He whispered. That was the last thing Harry heard before getting up and walking away from the scene. So that was it? No more fun times, or silly banter? Just because his mate said so, and that’s it? The curly-haired boy growled. This will not fly. He was not gonna give up a re-kindled friendship over this stupid, jealous Omega.

\---

It took no more than 5 minutes for the two to come out of the room and sit in the lounging area where everyone else was on their phone except for Harry, who was resting his eyes while cuddled into Zayn.  

“Don’t you all just look like such fun to be around.” Louis joked sarcastically gaining the attention of the band members. They all ended up rolling their eyes and continuing to do what each was respectively doing. Louis messed with his hair and watched Evan walk back into their room upon discovering that nothing exciting was happening. He decided to put on “The Walking Dead” for background noise on the expensive television before getting up to make some potatoes for himself. Through the middle of adding the ingredients to the bowl, Harry hopped up onto the counter next to him. 

“Can I have some?” He asked with doe eyes. Louis raised an eyebrow and walked over to the microwave.

\---

Harry knew this was a stupid idea. He had even battled with himself over even trying to attempt it for a good few minutes because he knew it was wrong. But… he was gonna get Louis’ attention the only way he knew how. By showing off.

He started off by hopping down from the counter and walking over to where Louis was stood, trying to find the right amount of time to cook his food. He slowly stretched himself out and yawned cutely before taking the bowl and cooking it for the right amount of time. After making them for the boys for so long, he had memorized the exact amount of time for them. He then “attempted” to walk over to the freezer, but fake tripped himself with his feet, only for Louis to have lightning quick reflexes and catch him. 

“Careful.” He warned and softly put him back on his feet. He yawned again and this time a little noise popped out making Louis snap his neck in his direction. Harry tried not to grin. He picked some chicken out of the freezer and placed it on top of a paper towel to thaw for tomorrow’s meal. He walked over to where Louis left his ingredients out and started putting them away one by one.

“Hey I wasn’t finished with that, you know!” Louis complained and moved Harry out of the way as best he could without being rough with the baby (and Omega) of the band. He couldn’t though, because Harry was too persistent on keeping the food (except for the potatoes) refrigerated. He settled for picking him up and setting him down behind himself. The boy whined like a pup and Louis abused his power of being an Alpha by squeezing the back of Harry’s neck and making him go limp. Showing Harry who was in control here. 

“Don’t you know not to do that by now, Alpha?” Harry asked sarcastically. Louis just responded coldly.

"Don’t you know that whining is fucking annoying _Omega_?”

“Hey what’s the big idea, pal? I didn’t do anything wrong.” He said a little bit frustrated with the Alpha in front of him.

“You’re in my way, Harry. Leave me alone. Why did you even come in here?” He asked aggravated at the petite boy. A pang of guilt and hurt ran through him. Harry didn’t even have an answer to that. His eyes watered against his will and he swiftly walked past Louis into the bedrooms. 

_ Fuck fuck. I’m making him cry. Fuck shit wait. _ Louis internally freaked out and ran closely behind him. He unfortunately got into the room before him and locked the door just in time.

“Hey. Hey I’m really sorry I- I swear I didn’t mean it I’m just not in a great mood. Please open up I wanna hug it all out.” He pleaded but the door stayed shut. He waited by the door silently and stuck his foot quickly in the door when Harry opened it, thinking he had left. He glared at Louis when he backed off, knowing that trying to close the door wouldn’t do anything. 

“I’m so sorry Haz. I just wanted to make another batch for Ev and you trying to put everything away just aggravated me. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t cry!” Louis pleaded to Harry.

“Why’d you force me into submission? What are you my mate now, because news flash, you’re like 2 years late.” He only said while keeping a grimace on his face. Louis looked at the ground and grabbed a tuft of his hair between his fingers. Another nervous tick. He quickly got over the initial shock of the question and looked back up in aggravation. 

“Look you were being annoying and underfoot. You were acting like a pup, and pups need to be disciplined. Don’t they?” He asked sarcastically. A jab at their old relationship kinks. And then he felt it. A burning sensation on his face. Reflexes made his hand re-smack himself to hold his now quickly reddening face. Louis’ eyes darkened in anger before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. No matter how much he wouldn’t mind hitting him back at that moment, he knew that if Harry told anyone, he could get in deep shit very quickly.

\---

Throughout the rest of the day, Louis ignored Harry like the plague although the Omega had been trying to talk to him alone the entire day. Nobody thought it was odd for them to quit talking to each other, Evan just thought that Louis was avoiding him for his sake, and the other boys thought that they were just back to square one… which wasn’t too far from the truth. Evan had been cuddled with Louis watching the boys play I Am Bread and rage at it.

“Lou, take a turn!” Liam yelled. Louis winced. He was right there; no need to yell! He smirked and grabbed the controller from Liam’s hand. They all didn’t like to admit that Louis was stellar at staying calm and collected for a long time at ragey games. It was practically an inherited trait he learned from his father, their pack leader until he passed away. Louis would take over as the lead Alpha once that day came. He had been learning how to be head of a pack since he was just a pup.

As usual, Louis played like a pro and got a B on the level. As always, all the boys were in awe with him. Louis just laughed and handed the controller to Evan who had harassed Louis because he wanted to go next until he gave in. Evan played for a little while, obviously not as great as Louis, but he didn’t rage as much as all the other boys- including Harry- always did.

“Louis’ just a hacker. Let’s play Mario Party or something.” Niall laughed and put their Wii U on the T.V.

The boys played for hours and all broke off to eat and go to their rooms by 10 p.m. They had to be well rested for the concert tomorrow. It would be one of their biggest and full arenas during the entirety of the tour. 

“Babe I’m gonna go ahead and help to clean the kitchen with Harry. I’ll meet you in a few minutes.” Evan said and kissed his cheek. Louis walked away with a small smile on his face. In love. He was so in love.

\---

The Omegas cleaned in silence. This was Harry’s chance. He had been meaning to become “friends” with Evan to try and get dirt on him, but didn’t actually do anything except for thinking of ways to get secrets out of him. Harry cleared his throat fakely in hopes of catching Evan’s attention.

“We’re getting quite domestic here aren’t we?” Harry asked with a little laugh. The Omegas cleaning the kitchen; how much more domestic could it possibly get? A little giggle sounded from behind him.

“Yeah, I suppose. Louis tells me, though, that you used to all have assigned nights to help clean with you until they abandoned you last year for you to do it all yourself.” Evan said. He knew how Alphas were; they absolutely hated housework. Harry spoke again before he could even think about what he was saying or who he was saying it to.

“Louis’ lying then. In 2011 he was the only one that still helped me most nights. Last year when we broke up, though, he stopped doing that as well as quite a few other things.” Evan’s eyes widened even though Harry didn’t see it. 

“That was mighty nice of him…” He trailed. Harry just laughed bitterly.

“Believe it or not, he used to be whipped for me before he found you.” Is all he answered before walking out of the kitchen to get another roll of paper towels. Evan was left in silence for a solid two minutes to process what Harry told him. Was that why Louis was always so close with Harry? Was he still in love with Harry? Wait… Did Louis even really love Evan? Was he just a pawn to make Harry jealous, but it backfired. Does their bond mean nothing to him? Evan’s brain hurt. 

It couldn’t possibly be, though. He had an entire year to get used to Zayn and Harry dating, and not to brag or anything, but he wasn’t stupid. He saw the whipped looks Louis shot his way. Yeah. There was no way any of what he just thought was real. Harry came walking back in saying something confirming what he just reassured himself with.

“Don’t get me wrong, though, he is in love with you. You’re like the only person on Earth to him I swear. I would know, Ev. He used to look at me the  _ exact  _ same way.” He said and smiled tersely before continuing his job quietly with Evan.

\--- 


	18. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *JUST A WARNING RIGHT NOW. THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU AREN'T A FAN OF SMUT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, I WILL PUT A WARNING BEFORE THE SCENE BEGINS AND ANOTHER AFTER IT'S OVER.*
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that, here you are babes. I'm sorry if I didn't do amazing with the smut, I just felt that it was kinda essential to try and move things along a tad. If you read it and wanna tell me what could be improved, feel completely free, because I think it is awful XD.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, loves, and I'll see you all in the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Yeah, Harry was still being ignored by Louis. It was kind of uncanny, really, because whenever they used to fight in the past, while still in a relationship, they forgave each other by nightfall. Mostly by Louis caging him in his arms and kissing his face until he was forgiven. It wasn’t necessarily like he wished that Louis would kiss all over his face, but the aspect of still being able to make up by nightfall would have been quite nice. There was supposed to be a concert in only a few hours now, and Harry was still yet to get Louis to speak to him. He had been mysteriously M.I.A most of the day, and when it was time to start getting ready for the concert (hair, accessories, cleanliness), he was distancing himself from everyone except for Evan and Liam. Harry felt awful. He didn’t mean to slap Louis, it was in the spur of the moment. And damn, it was just when they had rekindled some sort of friendship, too. He texted Louis a quick message in hopes that Louis wouldn’t ignore him by some kind of miracle.

_Hey it’s Harry. I’m sorry for what I did; it was really out of line for me, and I hope you can forgive me and talk to me again because I already miss you. :( x._

The kiss was extra, sure, but sue him, he liked sending kisses to people… Even if those people happen to be his ex-boyfriends that he may or may not feel bad about getting physically violent with. He peered up slowly from his texts only to jump upon seeing Louis stare at him before typing.

_ I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have forced you to submit to me, and I’ll admit, I miss seeing your chubby cheeks in my face, too. ;). _

Harry grinned at the forgiveness and hopped over to where Louis was sat, plopped on his lap and hugged the shit out of him. He barely even noticed the relief on the other boys’ faces when he did. (Besides Evan of course. He didn’t really appreciate seeing his mate’s ex on his lap, but he would deal. Harry and Evan are supposed to be friends now, and friends don’t go behind friends’ backs to fuck their friend’s mate, right?) Either way, they were happy again now. Louis smacked the back of Harry’s head, knocking his forehead into his chest.

“That was for smacking me, freak.” He said. Harry just contently laid his head on Louis’ chest and mumbled something inaudible.

“English please.” Louis said sarcastically. Harry looked up at him and glared.

“I said you are very warm, but not warm enough, so get me a blanket.” He humphed. The Alpha just chuckled as he shook his head no, and got up with the boy attached to him like a baby panda, and not letting go. Louis peeled the boy off of him, and then moved across to the other couch. He couldn’t just let Harry cuddle him as if they were dating still. He has a boyfriend for that anyway. Evan sat next to Louis and scented him to try and keep Harry away as best he could. All the boys entered a conversation of their own while passing the time waiting for some people to get there with their clothes and their makeup that they always sweat off, anyway. Evan yawned and looked up at Louis with his eyes closed and lips puckered, asking for a kiss silently. Louis gladly kissed his Omega softly and sweetly.

“You sleepy, baby?” Louis asked quietly, making his voice raspy. Evan just fell harder for him. He nodded. Louis grabbed one of the pillows laying on the couch and put it across his lap for the boy to sleep on. Evan softly placed his head down on the pillow and fell into a light rest.

\---

Louis looked up excitedly as Paul walked in, thinking that he could finally finish getting ready, but no. In fact, he said that the arena had to be closed for seat and stage repairs and that the concerts there for those three nights would have to be canceled. Damn! Most everyone was incredibly bummed. These concerts would’ve been so packed and the band was so pumped for the concerts on these three nights, but of course they had gotten canceled. It was always at least one concert that got canceled each year anyway, Louis had thought.

The Alpha softly woke his mate sleeping on his lap up. He updated the boy on what happened and sat him up so he could wake up a little bit better. Harry looked incredibly relieved across the room, though, and whispered something to Zayn before practically high-tailing it out into the bus; Zayn following suit. What was their issue?

\---

Louis only found out after they were all put into the nearest good hotel that Harry had starting feeling a little bit sick like his heat would come early. It was only chance that the concerts were canceled on those nights. It was a really sad thing, though, because a nice chunk of their group was now missing so they couldn’t have the same kind of fun they would have if the entire group could have been present.

He fell asleep thinking about a multitude of different things, but only one thing that briefly crossed his mind made it into his dreams that night.

\---

**!!!SMUT STARTS** **HERE!!!**

_“L-Lou! Please I can’t I’m gonna cum! Ugh!” Harry groaned. The Omega gripped the sheets tighter in his hands. He promised Louis that he wouldn’t touch himself no matter what or else Louis wouldn’t knot him for the next month. The Alpha lapped at his mate’s hole; tasting the sick that was gushing out onto his tongue. Harry moaned obscenely and bit his lips harder. It was a miracle he didn’t draw blood. All of a sudden, the pressure on his perineum was completely gone. A single tear ran down his face from the sexual frustration. Louis kissed him on his lips hard and twisted one of his nipples making Harry whine loudly into his mouth._

" _Stop biting your lip, hun. I wanna hear all of your pretty noises that come out of your pretty mouth.” Is all he whispered to him before pushing his face back between the wet Omega’s thighs. He continued prodding at his little hole, which was clenching wetly around nothing and making a squelching sound each time. Louis was as hard as a rock, but he knew he had to put Harry’s pleasure before his own. He traced his tongue in a circle before finally_ ** _finally_** _pushing his tongue all the way in._

 _“Fuck Louis! Ungh it feels so_ **_good_ ** _!” Harry moaned pornographically. Louis groaned sending vibrations all throughout the boy’s body, making him shudder, moan, and clench his shaking thighs around Louis’ head; just for them to be pried back open by the dominant’s strong Alpha hands. Right as Harry was given the okay to cum, though, everything came back, and it was all over; leaving Louis with a hard-on and confused thoughts._

**!!!SMUT ENDS HERE!!!**

\---

It was a miracle that when Louis woke up from his explicit dream, Evan had stayed asleep. Louis hated himself so much. He felt dirty, disgusting, and like a cheater. But most of all, he had no idea what to do. He could wake Evan up, but that just seems wrong with the context of the situation he was in. He could try his very hardest to will it to go down with a cold shower, but he knew for a fact that had to be ruled out quick. His last option was the smartest one to go with, so he as quietly as a mouse, got up out of bed and closed himself in the bathroom to finish himself off in the bottom of the bath.

Louis was in a hell of a lot of trouble with this one.


	19. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello loves. Here's another chapter. Kinda a filler, but pretty interesting. Sorry if it's boring, I just thought of a random idea.
> 
> (Also it's very easy to see how Louis is starting to care a whole hell of a lot more for Harry.)
> 
> Add a comment to tell me how you feel about the chapter while you're at it! Love love hearing from you all! xx
> 
> I'll see you babes in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Harry’s POV:

It’d been at least a year since I’d gone into heat and so it was an absolute adventure for those three days. I just hoped I didn’t miss anything too big, which I didn’t because the boys were being anal about how two people were missing. It’s not even like my heat was the worst thing about these three days, though, because Louis’ acting funny with me again. Oh joy! I keep trying to get his attention for just a second, but he’ll barely even look my way before going over to Evan to try and avoid me… and it works. Because who would I be if I tried to take his attention off his mate? I have Zayn, anyway.

Speaking of him, I keep thinking about what it would be like if I had a mark from Zayn, and I even begged him to do it in my haze of heat. He was really close to doing it, too, but just sufficed for sucking on my spot which made a love bite there. It’s almost faded now, but I know it’s still visible. Right now we are on our way over to a pub. Paul said we should have body guards so nothing bad happens, but I convinced him that we were all adults and could handle any situation fine. He was reluctant and made us swear we’d watch each other. I watched out the window as the small building got closer and closer, and I could almost smell the alcohol from here.

Paul stopped our car and we all hopped out, Zayn heading straight in; probably for someone to get weed from. I waited as everybody else got themselves situated, and then followed the rest of the boys in. I quickly spotted Zayn walking towards the bathrooms, and even though I was compelled to follow him, I settled for sitting with Niall and Louis and getting a drink… Only to find out I forgot my wallet. Nice.

“Hey.. Uh.. I forgot my wallet and-” I began.

“Oh it’s fine I’ll buy you a drink. What did you want?” Louis quickly said looking at me. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit before snapping out of it and answering.

“Uh.. I dunno whiskey I suppose.” 

We got our drinks soon enough and I sipped on mine calmly. I didn’t want too many drinks or to get wild tonight. I mean… I just got out of a pretty hectic heat. The last thing I need is another night of fucking crazy. I sat there and watched the small telly with the football game on, and only realized Niall and Louis left when I felt a tap on my shoulder from a very drunk man. He was an Alpha, I knew that much, he reeked of alcohol, and was probably a good 20-30 years older than me.

“Hey there O-mega. You in heat?” He slurred. My eyes widened. I didn’t think about how I smelled to Alphas because I just got out of heat, I just thought it’d be fine! I tried to scoot back, but the man practically pressed himself to my small body.

“I was thinkin’ we go out-hic-side and I’ll take you home with me.” He winked and brushed his hand on my arm. I flinched violently and shuddered in disgust. Suddenly, the hand forcefully grabbed my arm. He was murmuring less than family-friendly sentences under his breath about the ways he would “wreck” me. I didn’t know what to do when he tugged on my arm hard. I looked to find Zayn to help, but he was nowhere. I spotted Evan. Even if I didn’t like the kid, maybe he could do something.

“Evan!” I yelled and got my mouth promptly covered with his large hand. Evan looked around until he saw me and practically tripped over himself while sprinting over. The man smiled in delight.

“Two Omegas to fuck tonight! One for finger-fucking, one that-hic-gets the knot! Now to just figure out who will get what.” He said and seriously pondered it. Even yelped when the probably 50 year old grabbed ahold of his neck with the hand that had my mouth shut. He was petrified. We were both so screwed. The drunk started pulling us out against our will. 

Rape. It was inevitably going to happen tonight. So much for keeping each other’s backs. He had somehow pulled open the door while holding us hostage and right before he could bring us out into the cold night… 

WHAM! The man was knocked to the floor by a shadowy figure. Another Alpha. I couldn’t recognize him, but he was a whole lot smaller than this man. Obviously had to be younger. I was about to tap this dude to thank him, when Evan beat me to it.

“Lou! Leave him be! He’s down now!” He yelled as his fragile body shook. Navy blue eyes peered up at us. They were darker than his normal eye color, signifying anger, jealousy, or possessiveness. Probably all three. Louis hopped of the guy and moved Evan back a bit as he watched the man recover from the blow. I watched with surprise. How in God’s name did someone like Louis take this dude down in a few seconds. The man tried to punch Louis when he stood up, but Louis caught his fist and growled; bearing his now dropped fangs to him. The man just chuckled and used his free hand to punch Louis in the cheek. Evan screamed and I jumped. This was not happening.

I crept closer to the scene, and tried to push the stranger, but Louis stopped me; practically shoving me back and looking at me as if telling me that it was okay. At this point Evan scurried off to find help from either staff, or one of the other boys. I stood off to the side and made sure he didn’t hurt Louis anymore, but Liam came rushing over; and with his huge build, he tackled the man to the ground once again, and started beating him. 

“Liam!” I yelled in surprise. He couldn’t listen. I glanced at Louis who was heavily breathing from the fight, before peeling Liam off the man. Liam fought to get out of his arms, and could’ve if he tried any harder, but Louis kept him where he was. The pervert had been knocked out. Louis let go of Liam and rushed to Evan to inspect him for any marks, and then came over to me and did the same thing.

 

...And even though it was under a terrible circumstance, I loved the feeling of his hands, worried eyes, and attention on me.


	20. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, loves! I don't have anything to really say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you would like. I really appreciate reading your comments. <3
> 
> I'll see all you lovelies in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

“Ow! Zayn! I just sliced my finger open!” Harry cried out in a whimper. Zayn came darting in. He had been cooking the boys’ dinner while they traveled overnight. He hated using big knives, but the peppers had to be cut somehow. 

“Ummmm… Fuck. Where are the band-aids?” He freaked out upon seeing the blood covering Harry’s finger. 

“I… I’ll go get Lou. He’s gonna be a pack leader one day, he’ll know what to do.” Zayn rushed back out of the room, leaving the Omega with tear-pricked eyes in the kitchen. Louis trailed quickly behind Zayn when the Alphas re-entered the room. Louis held the package of bandages in one hand, and some ointment in the other.

“Babe what happened?” He asked rushing to the boy who had started crying with the pain. Harry could barely form words but stuttered out the situation. Louis sighed upsetly and turned the tap on warm water. When he felt the water was warm enough, he grabbed the rag laying on the counter and dampened it. He softly held the back of the Omega’s hand and washed the blood off of his finger. He made haste in putting the ointment on the band-aid and then putting it on his cut finger. Harry had growled from the sharp, burning, pain in his finger before whimpering. Louis shushed him softly as he made sure everything was done right. 

“You okay, Haz?” Louis asked him quietly. Harry nodded and hugged Louis.

“Thanks, Lou.” He said. Louis told him to be extremely careful before ruffling his hair and walking out of the kitchen.  
\---  
Harry walked out with two bowls at a time to give to the boys. He always placed Zayn’s and Louis’ down first before Liam and Niall’s and more recently now, he had to give Evan one, before grabbing his own. A chorus of thank you’s sounded around the small room and Harry just nodded before sitting next to Zayn to eat his meal.

“I’m sorry you cut your finger baby. If it makes you feel any better, I love the meal though.” Zayn says quietly to Harry as the Omega watched the small talk happening between the other four. Harry grinned with shining eyes over at his Alpha. 

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if you all would like the peppers or not.” He said and took another bite of the soup. Evan caught Harry’s eye and smiled. Harry tried his very best to give a genuine smile back, but Evan’s scent was quickly overwhelming him. He just got out of a heat and all senses are amplified, sue him.

Speaking of amplified senses, he smelt Liam, Zayn, and Louis whenever they were around so much easier now, and he always could hear them as well, so he overheard most of the conversations they had about whatever subject. Some were quite interesting, and others were just eye-rolling terrible. He had heard a small conversation about himself. It was something along the lines of what parts of a new song Louis and Liam were working on that he would sing. Harry just grinned when Louis mentioned his name.

Harry was converted back to the real life when he caught Louis staring at him. Why not make him uncomfortable? Harry winked cutely at him with a little grin. Louis bit his lip and looked back down at his food. Harry silently laughed and pulled out his phone. 

He had always had a little fake fan account with nothing on it to look at fan edits of him and the boys, or when he was dating Louis; him and Louis edits. He’s since followed a billion Zarry shipper accounts, but was too lazy to unfollow all the Larry accounts. He looked through the once Larry accounts that have turned into Evan and Louis accounts (or Louan for short.) It was kind of sad to see all of them rebranded, but then again Louis and Harry’s relationship was very dead to the public eye now.

There was the very rare active Larry account that inspected every little thing him and Louis did together in public. Those accounts reminisced about the old days when they actually were a couple, even though they didn’t know that. Little did they know, if they saw what happened when there were no cameras around, they would die. He glanced up from his phone to see that all the bowls were abandoned on the ground and he looked over to the loud noises to see that they were all playing a new game called Cuphead which was difficult. Louis was of course playing, so the other boys could be in awe that he wasn’t breaking the controller because he wasn’t the easiest person to make really frustrated. Harry shook his head with a fond grin on his face and begun the long process of cleaning the boys’ mess.  
\---  
“Harry get your ass out here and play with us!” He somehow heard Niall through the various screams of the other boys. Hell, it wasn’t like he wanted to do the dishes so he shrugged to himself and put the dish he was cleaning down and walked out. Louis looked at the Omega and patted the seat next to himself. Harry couldn’t bring himself to deny it. He plopped down on the couch next to the Alpha (the extremely good smelling Alpha at that.) 

The petite boy’s heart hammered in his chest at the sudden hand that was placed on his upper thigh. He looked around at the other boys, startled, to see if anyone was watching them… but no one was. He glanced over at Louis, but all he gave was a fond smirk before getting involved with what was happening in the game, his hand never leaving the suggestive spot it was placed in. 

Harry felt some type of way. On one hand he knew that Zayn would go berserk if he spotted Louis, but on the other hand Louis’ warmth felt so good that Harry almost didn’t want it to end. Why the hell did Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh, anyway?  
\---  
Louis decided to just give in to the urges and do it anyway. He didn’t think about Evan, he didn’t think about Zayn. Hell, he didn’t even think about Harry, although it didn’t exactly seem like he minded too much after the initial shock of it was over. 

He finally started to realize what the consequences of his action could be when Evan was about to get up to go sit next to Louis, but Liam told him to play a different game with him. He decided it was best to remove his hand, so he did, but it wasn’t for too long because surprise, surprise! Harry pulled his hand back onto his leg; higher this time. Louis rubbed his thumb along his thigh in reassurance that it wasn’t going to be taken away again. A high-pitched almost silent noise sounded out of his mouth. A sound that made butterflies erupt in Louis’ stomach. It was a fucking mating call. His Omega had taken over and practically asked Louis’ Alpha to mate him. No, yeah, he had to move his hand now. He cleared his throat awkwardly and moved himself down to the floor and pretended to be engrossed with the game.

 

...But he could only think about Harry.


	21. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle I'm updating as often as I have been, so enjoy it while it lasts babes! xx
> 
> Also the next chapter will be their Christmas break so exciting things are coming up ;)
> 
> See you all in the next chapter! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

It was jealousy, but Harry couldn’t admit it to himself. After all this time, after yesterday, after watching Louis and Evan together, he still refused to say he was jealous. His stomach dropped with each laugh shared between the two, and his Omega whined for Louis’ touch, but Harry ignored it and kept on with his daily life. Him and Zayn were good, Louis and Evan seemed like they were doing just fine, and from the looks of it, it seems like Louis would rather forget what happened yesterday. Frankly, Harry would like to as well, but his Omega won’t drop it for two minutes; the insatiable thing. 

Still, he didn’t feel right. He was half-tempted to just sit himself down right on Louis, but decided it was probably best he didn’t. Especially after yesterday happened. 

Yesterday.

Harry thought long and hard on the issue and replayed the scenario about a thousand times before falling asleep and came to no good conclusion. There wasn’t a good reason he pulled a stunt like that, but he gave Louis the benefit of the doubt because he had pulled a lot of bullshit himself over the last couple months. Harry shook himself out of the crazy scenario; but just as he thought his Omega was done pumping thoughts of Louis into his brain, another one popped in. Louis’ birthday was rather soon, and they would have a week off to celebrate Louis’ birthday and Christmas with their families or loved ones.

Harry wanted to get Louis something, though. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent Christmas with his family in a long time. He had spent Christmas with his family just last year with Zayn. He knew for a fact that he would be gladly welcomed over there because Jay was in love with Harry! He also had somehow overheard Niall say he wanted to come visit Louis’ family again, so it wasn’t like he’d be alone apart from Evan- Louis’ actual mate. He decided to plop himself onto Niall.

“Hey, Ni. Are you really spending Christmas at Louis’ house this year?” He asked looking up at the Beta who looked out of whack from Harry’s sudden weight upon him. He shook himself out of it quick and nodded.

“Yep! Why are you asking?” 

“Well… I was thinking I’d come along, too, but I don’t know how to ask Louis.” The curly-haired Omega stated his issue. Niall laughed incredulously. 

“Of course he’s gonna say yes! It’s Louis. He don’t care… just ask him; I’m tellin’ you he’s not gonna mind Haz.” He said in his loud Irish accent. Harry widened his eyes and looked at Louis and Evan frantically to see if they heard. Luckily for him, they were in their own lovey-dovey world. Harry relaxed and grinned at Niall thankfully. He was right… Louis would totally say yes! He got back up and sat in front of the loved up couple. Now or never.  
“Hey Lou do you mind if I tag along with Niall to come over to your house for our break?” He asked sweetly. Louis smiled happily and nodded.

“Sure! My mom is gonna die when she sees you again. My sisters are gonna freak!” He laughed. Harry laughed along fondly. He loved Louis’ family so much. He glanced over at Evan to see him smiling along at Harry. Ew. He thought. Harry thanked him excitedly and walked away to his and Zayn’s room. He found Zayn lounging on their shared bed. Harry’s eyes exploded into hearts and he cuddled into his Alpha while watching him play a mobile game. He soon fell into a light rest in the comfort of Zayn’s arms. He felt so loved.  
\---  
Louis’ belly rumbled with hunger. He looked up suddenly; expecting to see Harry resting on the couch or something, but he didn’t. He softly moved Evan’s head from his lap as he stood and made his way around the bus looking for the boy. 

Just as he was about to call it quits, he heard a noise come from Zayn and Harry’s bedroom. He tiptoed in to find Harry in a sleeping Zayn’s arms; seemingly just waking up himself. Green eyes met blue and Louis just smiled sheepishly as another growl sounded from his stomach. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in a joking way before he hauled himself up. He yanked Louis’ earlobe on the way out of his room. Louis stood there for a few seconds with a dopey grin on his face before following him. 

He walked in to find the boy leaned up on the counter, yawning tiredly. Louis grabbed a paper towel and wet it with some lukewarm water. He walked over timidly, unsure of himself, but he went for it in the end. He brought his arm up to the tired boy and wiped the wetness over his eye to help wake him up.

“Here, precious. This should wake you up a little bit.” He said softly. Harry just smiled tiredly and accepted the affectionate term and the care. After Louis finished the boy blinked slow and turned around to start dinner for the boys. Louis’ hunger had been long forgotten, though. Louis’ Alpha was just screaming at him to hold the soft cherub but he knew he shouldn’t. He padded softly out of the kitchen and over to where Evan was scrolling through social medias. 

“Louis! Selena fucking Gomez just followed me! I never thought I’d get to this point!” He laughed excitedly. Louis watched the excited boy as he freaked out over his story to his million followers. He leaned his head on the Omega’s shoulder and Evan just held him softly. It might’ve looked kind of weird for the Omega to be holding the Alpha but the boys knew them and their relationship by now.

Harry walked out of the kitchen smiling, but the smile fell instantly when spotting Louis and Evan. It always did. Harry awkwardly placed the sloppy joes on the two's lap, gave them a very tight smile, and practically sprinted back into the kitchen to get away from the situation. He leaned against the counter once again to yawn, but this time, no Louis was there to help wake him up.

Oh well… Louis would probably notice him more when he was over at Jay’s house, wouldn’t he?


	22. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their break! I tried to make this a longer chapter which worked. It's almost three times the normal length I make my chapter so yay! x.
> 
> The chemistry between Harry and Louis is building very rapidly. I can't wait to get them together! 
> 
> I still have one or two more chapters to write over their break so expect more Larry fluff and family times! xxx.
> 
>  I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts in the comments! It motivates me to see what people like or dislike about my story. If you do dislike something, please make sure you comment is using constructive criticism. If you do like my story then I appreciate it so much, you don't even know.
> 
>    
> I'll see you lovely people in the next chapter. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Somehow Harry had ended up with the seat next to Louis on their plane back to Doncaster to visit his family until their Christmas break was over. Evan was next to Niall in the seats behind Harry and Louis, but neither seemed to mind it much. Louis had been contently on his phone watching a movie with Harry. Harry didn’t even find himself ashamed when he got close and cuddled up with him under a blanket. They watched The Lego Movie contently and laughed together when the funny parts came on. 

After the movie a bout of tiredness suddenly came upon Louis, probably from the way Evan had been forcing his eyes open for hours, making both him and Louis tired. They did have a mate bond after all. He fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder easily, and Harry found himself following suit, even if he wasn’t tired at all.

Sooner or later, the boys found themselves woken up by the rough landing of the plane. Louis rubbed his eyes, but almost jumped from Harry’s shoulder when he realized he was on the freshly-woken Omega. Harry frowned a little bit, but didn’t do anything about it. He decided to busy himself by grabbing his and Louis’ luggage. Louis smiled at him thankfully as he grabbed the suitcase.

“Thanks, angel.” He winked and turned around promptly when Niall mentioned something about Fifa. Harry blushed at being called angel and maneuvered his way around the Alpha to get into the plane aisle. That apparently wasn’t gonna fly, though, because Louis pulled him back into his torso as he laughed along with what Niall was blabbing with Evan about. Harry felt the vibrations of his laughter throughout his body and he smiled to himself. He glanced at Evan and saw that he hadn’t even noticed his positioning on Louis. Good. The last thing they needed was a salty Evan because Louis had Omega friends.

Once Harry saw an opening in the aisle to get off of the plane, he left the very warm grip around him reluctantly. The others followed suit; Louis touching both Omega’s backs to make sure they didn’t get hurt or lost while getting off. Louis had done this countless times when he was the only Alpha around the Omegas, which was incredibly thoughtful for him to do.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, they finally were on airport grounds. Bodyguards instantly surrounded the four as they rushed to get to the nearest car waiting for them. Other bodyguards grabbed their luggage to bring out so that they wouldn’t lag behind the group with something heavy like that. Paparazzi pictures and screaming fans surrounded them, which was just routine for Harry, Niall, and Louis, but Evan was internally freaking out. 

\---

Louis was hypnotized by Evan today. Everything about him from his eyes to his pouty lips had him completely whipped. He glanced down at the charm bracelet hanging loosely around his wrist. An array of charms beyond the first five had been added, and the mated couple were running out of spots to add new ones to.

Louis’ favorite charm had to be the puzzle piece, though, which Louis found three days after the two initially mated and got instantly, because now they were fit together like two puzzle pieces. Louis got another piece for himself and frequently wore the necklace he put it on. The fans had all noticed the small detail when Evan had finally been introduced to the public, and freaked out upon noticing. Louis only addressed the suspicions with a simple picture of the bracelet and necklace next to each other with the caption being just a smiley face.

Evan hadn’t even noticed the attention; too preoccupied with thinking about meeting Louis’ family for the first time. They had briefly heard about him, but he was never brought up in conversation a lot. Evan wondered what they would think about their son/sibling just randomly mating a boy that he randomly met in a freak accident while Evan was on vacation that ended up turning lifelong. He had a funny feeling that Louis’ family wouldn’t like him at all. Louis sensed the apprehension in Evan’s mind and rubbed his neck in reassurance. Evan melted into the touch instantly.

\---

Evan’s nerves only got more intense as they got to the back roads leading to Louis’ house. Louis had been trying to calm Evan, so he couldn’t be excited himself. Harry and Niall on the other hand, were practically jumping out of their seats in anticipation to finally see Jay and Louis’ sisters.

Harry’s smile was so big when he spotted the large house that their car was rolling up to. The car barely had time to stop before Harry sprinted out and embraced the family. Louis joined soon after in the group hug, and Niall led Evan to the family, to which Jay smiled brightly and hugged Louis’ mate the tightest.

“Oh, just look at you, darling! You’re such a beautiful boy!” She gushed and pinched his cheeks. Louis just groaned.

“Mum! Stop terrorizing me mate!” Jay only turned around and pinched Louis’ cheeks and then Harry’s. Niall backed out of it just in time.

“I’ll pinch whoever’s cheeks I so desire, young man!” She laughed and urged the girls crowding everybody to go and greet the others. They practically smothered Evan and questioned him.

“Do you know how to do hair?” One of the twins asked.

“How about paint nails or style clothes?” Lottie asked excitedly. Evan smiled down at the girls timidly before answering them.

“Erm.. I have short hair so I don’t really know how to style hair and I’m not really into painting nails, sorry girls. You can teach me, though!” He said brightening their dim faces after they fell when he said no to their questions. 

“Well we’ve got to teach you!” Phoebe grinned from ear to ear. He dragged Evan in with her and Daisy. The older two followed suit. Louis chuckled at his mate’s petrified expression and followed his siblings so they didn’t terrorize the boy anymore than they already had. Johannah just smiled a motherly smile at her children before walking over to Harry.

“Oh, honey! I didn’t know you were coming along! It’s so amazing to see you again. How are you?” She asked hugging him again. Harry’s dimples popped out. Johannah had always been like a second mother to him, even if Louis and him weren’t dating any longer.

“I’m doing great, Jay. Niall and I were so excited to see you and your girls again, we were practically out of our seats.” Jay smiled and motioned an awkward Niall on his phone over. She embraced her son’s bandmates before leading them inside where Harry instantly heard cries from Doris and Ernest. He gasped and rushed over to the babies, now two years old. The last time he saw the youngest set of twins, they were just newborns, and Louis and Harry were dating. Jay watched the Omega handle the baby like an expert, although being the youngest of his household. The boy was going to be a natural when it came time to mother his children. It was a shame it wouldn’t be her grandbabies, though. 

Jay shook her head out of it. She couldn’t just write Evan off like that… She still had so much to learn about the boy. Speaking of him, she pulled herself up the stairs toward Daisy and Phoebe’s room where the screams were coming from. Jay opened the door and barely stifled a laugh at the way Louis looked. 

The boy had his hair sticking in all directions, a deep (but fond) glare on his face, and his hand placed out as the girls and Evan sloppily painted nail polish on his nails. Louis looked up and silently begged his mum to get them away. She told them to leave the poor boy alone through laughs. She didn’t notice that Harry joined her until she noticed the other Omega guide the girls away from Louis and over to him to continue their makeover on himself, instead. The girls crowded him instantly and forgot about Evan and Louis next to them. Evan helping his Alpha off the floor so they could wash the cosmetics off of his hands and tame his hair a bit. Jay left the room when Louis and Evan were out of the older pair’s room.

\---

“Harry thank Jesus you’re here now. Evan was clueless on how to even start putting makeup on. Can you do mine?” Lottie asked while batting her eyelashes. Harry smiled and nodded. Louis’ sisters were obsessed with him, and it was no wonder why. He was just like the typical girl Omega which all of Louis’ sisters were. Except for Doris. She didn’t have any Alpha or Omega characteristics or a smell leading Harry to believe she would be a Beta, but there was no telling until she presented in her pre-teen years. Evan didn’t even know how to start dealing with Omegas although he was one himself.

Harry liked to call those types of Omegas ‘The ones with a heat and a chopped off knot.’ Niall had died when he mentioned the name while talking about Eleanor once. It was kind of like their inside joke now. Niall made the initial comment about Evan when he overheard a conversation between Louis and Evan when his heat had come. He mentioned never using an anal toy on himself before. Niall had to run away from the room so he could laugh. He later said it to Harry which made Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. What kind of Omega doesn’t get off using its body’s signature way of breeding?

Ever since then Harry made all sorts of jokes about Evan. He also bad-mouthed him a whole lot which just confirmed Niall’s suspicion that Harry loved Louis still. He never mentioned it though because he knew that Harry would get mad.

Harry finished the last girl’s makeup and nails just in time for Jay to call everybody for dinner. Niall was already seated and so ready to eat. Typical Niall. The dinner was mind blowing as usual and before they knew it, everybody was gathered around the T.V. playing a quick game of Mario Party before bed even though Jay had already gone to her room for the night. Harry didn’t play, but rather watched Louis tickle Phoebe and Daisy every time he let the girls win and pretended to get mad. Niall noticed this but only grinned to himself and watched the game.

Harry couldn’t help but watch how Louis’ biceps flexed while pinning the Omegas to the ground and wished it was him under Louis’ arms… but only a little bit. He slammed his eyes shut and shook his hair out. He was jet lagged and tired. He was only acting like this because he needed sleep. He hugged all the girls and then Niall, and (ugh) Evan before hugging Louis before going to bed in the guest room that Niall would later join him in.

Harry fell asleep to the ingrained feeling of Louis’ arms holding him in a hug. He was too tired to acknowledge the feeling, however.

\---

Harry woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed for being severely jet lagged the night before. He barely missed stepping on Niall on the air matress below him, but did. He quietly stepped around the snoring Beta and grabbed his day clothes. He already decided that he was going to take Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe to the mall to get some new clothes for them. (He was also planning on taking ideas down for Christmas presents.)

He quickly threw on his jumper and then his jacket as well as his coat over that. It was going to be God awfully freezing out there. He pulled on some jeans that looked more like tights before some boots. He looked great today. It was a shame that Zayn wasn’t there to admire him that day. He came bouncing down the stairs to all the girls as well as Louis getting dressed for the cold.

"Louis? Why are you getting dressed for outside if you’re staying inside?” He questioned. Louis looked up and upon seeing the Omega, smiled.

"I know you’re taking the girls shopping, but I want to come along to keep you all safe. There are a lot of crazy people out there, but I should be able to scare ‘em off for you all.” He winked as he pulled the hood over his head. He grabbed Daisy’s hand, so Harry grabbed Phoebe’s. Louis yelled goodbye to his mum before leading the girls out of the door. He waited behind to help Harry off of the steep stairs so he wouldn’t fall. Harry’s heart rabbited in his chest with the special attention to Harry that Louis was giving him. Sure, he would do it with any Omega because he was a well-mannered, polite boy, but sue him. Harry was easily flattered. 

Louis drove everybody there, and scrambled to get out when his sisters almost started running in the middle of the busy parking lot. He got over to the other side of the car to be met with Harry who was bent; talking to the girls about staying safe in traffic. He noticed Daisy’s untied shoe and re-tied it for her in a double knot so it wouldn’t fall out again. When he stood up, he ran into Louis behind first. 

...If Louis got just a little bit turned on from Harry’s arse on him, then nobody had to find out. He smirked and backed away to give the boy space.

“Be careful, tiger.” He said before grabbing two of his sister’s hands and starting inside. Harry followed suit with his own two girls and a blush covering his face. When they were inside all of the girls ran straight into Victoria’s Secret. Louis just groaned. Harry smiled and decided to watch them since Louis wouldn’t want to come in to just see panties and bras. Harry, however, loved wearing panties and loved their socks, so it wasn’t an issue.

He had spotted a rack of pretty lingerie. He instantly was pulled over to it. Lottie came over and gave him a few recommendations. She said that the purple ones were pretty and comfortable. Harry decided on those ones and a pair that said ‘Unwrap me’ on the butt. Lottie winked, and although she knew that she wasn’t winking about Harry and Louis, the thought still popped into his mind. He gave a polite smile and walked over to where Daisy was looking at sports bras with Fizzy.

As the girls were getting ready to leave, and Harry was about to pay, he spotted a black pair of panties with red and white lettering saying ‘Lick me’ as if it was a candy cane. He put a pair on the counter when the girls weren’t looking. The Omega cashier grinned and winked as she rung them up. Harry giggled and inserted the credit card into the chip reader.

_ £ 73.80. Damn these girls are expensive.  _ Harry thought, but when he was smothered in hugs and kisses, he didn’t mind at all. They met Louis with all of their bags in their hands. Louis saw the bag holding Harry’s items and couldn’t help but think of what they were. He suggested going to get food next. That should get his mind off of Harry.

Louis bought everyone their food, which Harry was quite thankful for. He might be rich, but his credit card was his only means of money, and he didn’t exactly want to ask to go to the bank to get more. That would be kind of embarrassing. He ate across from Louis happily with the Christmas music playing in the background, and a content Louis fonding over his sisters.

They went to an array of other stores (including a lame shoe store that Louis wanted to look around in) before Louis drove everybody back home.

And yeah, he had an idea of what to get Harry for Christmas now. He saw the way Harry was fawning over a camera that he had apparently wanted for years now. It was expensive, but not more than Evan’s present which was the new Galaxy phone, a couple of shirts that he loved but couldn’t get because they were in a rush, and finally 3 more charms for his bracelet. Besides, why not spoil him? He was Louis’ good friend after all.

It turned out to be a lazy day of playing with the family inside and wrapping gifts for everyone to put with the ever growing collection of presents under the tree to be opened on Christmas. (Including Louis’ birthday presents.)

Harry tried not to think about Louis too much, as to stay faithful to Zayn even if he wasn’t with him, but his mind always wandered off to places that it shouldn’t. It was a miracle Evan didn’t notice, and if he had, he must not have cared.

Little did he know, Louis was thinking very similar thoughts to Harry’s.


	23. Part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long babes! I've been working on another fanfiction lately as well as being busy with school in my schedule. Here's a new chapter, though. I wrote it all tonight and I made it super long so it very well may have some grammatical mistakes, but I'm way too lazy to fix them tonight.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy the angst ;). xx
> 
> (Also I'd love if any of my readers commented. I worked hard on making this chapter longer than my average chapters.)
> 
> I'll see you all in the next one my lovelies! <3 x.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Harry woke up the next morning under the same circumstances; snoring Niall, and almost stepping on the Beta. He grabbed his clothes bag once again, but decided that he would wear a pair of the panties he got from Victoria’s Secret today. He bent over to retrieve the bag of undergarments and pulled out the ones that said “Lick me.” Obviously nobody would know he wore them today, but he always loved feeling cute and sexy on random days. He glanced down at Niall to see the boy’s face shoved straight into his pillow. He didn’t seem like he was gonna wake up anytime soon, so Harry took the risk and changed into the panties in the main room.

He quickly got nervous, though, when he couldn’t find the trousers he was supposed to wear on his bed- where he last left them. It was incredibly unfortunate timing on Louis’ part to walk in when Harry was bent over, arse in the air, and the suggestive words on full display. It was even worse, though, because Harry was too preoccupied trying to find the lost article of clothing to notice the intrusion.

Louis may be a mated Alpha, but even if, it was just natural instinct to ogle over the opposite sex’s body when placed right in his face. When he was done mentally screaming in his mind, he just slammed the door and ran downstairs which definitely caught Harry’s attention. Harry was scared out of his mind. Who the hell just saw him in his super-suggestive underwear? Was it Lottie? Fuck was it one of the older twins? Even if, they were still far too young to be seeing something like that. Upon the last option (Doris or Ernest) popping into his mind, he practically screeched. It didn’t even occur to him that it might be Louis because he knew that Louis was smarter than to walk into an Omega’s room without even knocking.

Harry couldn’t stress himself about this anymore, though. He snatched his pants which were far under his bed (how’d they even get there?!?) and shoved them on his person. He sighed in anxiety and embarrassment. Right then, Niall woke up with a start.

“Fuck, I just had this dream where you and Evan were dogs living in a doghouse and I was married to you two.” He said in all seriousness, and fuck worrying when that was just said. Harry promptly lost his shit at the sentence and laughed his ass off with his friend. He finished his outfit and stumbled down the stairs, his arse jiggling in his jeans from the flimsy material covering it.

He made his way to the kitchen, passing Louis on the way who just gulped when noticing the outline of the panties through his pants. He was supremely fucked.  
\---  
Louis had mysteriously left halfway through the day, leading Harry to believe that he was doing a bit of Christmas shopping. Harry definitely wanted to tag along, but it’d be a tad weird if it was just the two of them. Lucky for Harry, Louis called him sometime after he left.

“Hey, love how’s everything holding up?” He asked seemingly bright and happy. Harry raised an eyebrow and answered ‘Just fine, why?’.

“I was just, uh, wondering what your favorite pattern was?” He said, getting to the point of his call.

“I like paisley a lot. Why?” He asked, suspicious.

“I can’t answer that, babe. I’ll see you soon though, yeah?” He said sounding a bit rushed this time. Harry just suspiciously bid him goodbye before hearing the end tone from his phone.

Okay, so Louis was obviously getting a present for Harry but what the fuck was it? And fuck what was Harry gonna get Louis?! He facepalmed and groaned before making his way back to the living room, but bumped into Jay on the way.

“My son giving you trouble, sweetheart? I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. He sure does give you a lot of pet names.” She said and smiled sweetly. Harry blushed.

“Yeah, he must be getting me a present but I didn’t know he was gonna, so I didn’t exactly... get anything for him.” He voiced his issue. Jay just laughed and messed with his hair.

“Just call him back and call him silly for not telling you. My words.” She said and hugged him quickly before walking to their laundry room with a basket of her children’s clothes. Harry laughed. That would be more possible for him to do. He called Louis in a short time due to him being in Harry’s recent contacts. He picked up in a few rings.

“What’s up, love?” He said as if he didn’t just suspiciously hint at Harry’s Christmas present just a few minutes ago.

“Why didn’t you tell me that we were doing Christmas presents for each other this year? I don’t have anything!” He whined. Louis just laughed.

“I never said you had to get me anything Hazza. I asked you what your favorite pattern was for your Christmas present, not mine.” He said, trying to make his point clear.

“You know, it’s just courtesy to get a present for someone you gets you a present, right? At least a thank you card.”

“Give me a thank you card then, if you’re so adamant about it, baby.” He laughed from the other line. Harry pouted and whined to him on the other line.

“At least tell me how expensive it is so I can tell if a thank you card will suffice.”

“Now that I’m afraid I’m not gonna be able to tell you, because even if it’s like only 20 pounds you’d still have a fit about it.” He replied. Harry couldn’t even argue there, so he dropped it.

“Fine. Come home soon, the girls are getting feisty without you.” He said.

“I’m already walking out, babe. See you in a few.” Louis said and hung up. Harry couldn’t stop smiling when he took a seat next to Niall on the couch. Niall just grinned at him secretly before turning back to the movie playing.  
\---  
Louis soon joined the crowd of family and friends in the living room just as the ending of the same movie played. He side hugged Evan, kissed his cheek and sat next to him. Harry’s blood boiled but he didn’t say anything. Louis then glanced up at the curly haired boy above him and winked. Harry just blushed and looked at the ground. He really was a schoolgirl sometimes.

When the movie ended, everyone crowded into Louis’ room which was super big and fit everyone comfortably. They ended up playing truth or dare (which Harry hated but played anyway). When Lottie’s turn came up and she picked Harry, he knew it was definitely a terrible idea to play this game. He picked dare, thinking that with her young age, it’d be something insignificant and not embarrassing, but no.

“Harry! Dance sexy with me!” She laughed and got up to help Harry up. He looked to the adults in the room with pleading eyes, but none stopped her, just looked amused, especially Niall. He was fucking enjoying this.

“Lou, put on some music. We need something to dance to!” She said. Louis nodded and pulled out his phone, glad for the distraction from Harry and the panties he was about to ‘dance sexily’ in. He put on a typical music video you’d hear in the average club and Lottie got straight to work, dancing slutty like most Omegas do in the bars. He just copied what he saw male dancers do there. After about a billion years, Louis finally paused the music saying ‘that’s enough, that’s enough.’ Harry glanced thankfully at Louis who looked flustered out of his brain as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy. Harry somehow kept a straight face but laughed on the inside. He could make even a mated Alpha fall for him.

“Louis truth or dare?” He asked devilishly. Louis answered with a dare as well.

“I dare you to leave for five minutes and have Niall ask someone next.” He winked and gestured at the door with his head. Louis barely held back a growl at what Harry suggested and huffed before leaving the room. It was then he noticed Evan practically dead with laughter. If he knew that Louis actually did pop a semi, though, that smile would be gone in an instant.

Niall calmed it down a tad when asking Daisy who her crush was after that fiasco was over. Daisy giggled and admitted that her crush was the same as Phoebe’s. A boy in their grade that flirted with the twins on a daily basis. Phoebe pitched in and said that they both fawn over him when he’s not looking or talking to them. Niall laughed at the girls who were still far too young and innocent to be able to understand all that just went on.

Louis came back into the room in a few more seconds, itching at his mate mark whilst staring at Harry. He was doing it on purpose to remind Harry not-so-subtly that he was mated and happy. Harry bit his lip in a futile attempt to keep his jealousy at bay. Instead, he rubbed his fingers over his own mating spot and thinking about when the day that Zayn would mark him will come, all he did, though, was make his smell much more prominent in the small room which Louis noticed very quickly.

The game went on like that for a little while until they decided to break and do their own thing. ‘Their own thing’ ended up in the living room where they all were spread doing something that they wanted to do.

Louis seemed very agitated the entire time. He kept looking around with blown pupils and twitching minutely. Harry noticed, but didn’t say anything. Soon, he saw Louis leave. Nobody noticed him leave, so he decided to follow to see what was going on. The older boy walked into the dining room where his mother was setting the dinner table.

“Mum, can I talk to you?” He asked quietly as to not somehow draw attention to himself.

“Yeah, sure, honey. What happened?” She asked sounding concerned.

“So, uh, Harry was rubbing his mark absentmindedly and I don’t think he knows what he did. Do we have any neutralizers in the house?” He said while messing with his fringe, agitated.

“Wait, he was rubbing his mark so now the house smells like him? Oh! That means we can see if Doris or Ernest react to the smell. You know, they say that even un-presented children still have primal instincts depending on their gender around the opposite gender!” She said delighted.

“No, mom, that’s not what I’m getting at. I’m being driven insane over here and he can’t even tell. He would’ve covered with a scarf or something to try and block his pheromones if he knew. Neutralizers are the only other option I can think of, since I don’t want to confront him or anything.” He said in a more worried tone at his mother’s calmness about the situation.

“Lou, I don’t understand why this is a problem. You’re mated, love. It shouldn’t even bother you to smell an Omega’s scent besides Evan’s, hun. The only way it would be agitating for you was if you two were-... never mind. Um I think we have a couple of neutralizers in the bathroom cabinet, try there. Come back if they are old or broken.” She suggested. Louis scurried out of the room with a quick ‘Thanks mom.’

Harry was confused, stunned, and worried. What did Louis mean “he couldn’t tell”? Tell what? Nothing had happened! And why did Jay sound like she corrected herself in the middle of a sentence? What was she trying to say? Harry walked back into the room more puzzled than ever. He did a quick Google search about it.

_If too much stimulant is put on an unmated Omega’s mating mark, pheromones will fill the place the unmated Omega is in. Unmated Alphas might look agitated or feral. Mated Alphas may look a little bit uncomfortable but mostly calmed from their mate’s scent being the only scent that they are able to smell the way unmated Alphas can smell any Omega’s scent. It is a rather recent phenomenon that scientists are yet to have an explanation for._

Harry didn’t understand. Why was Louis so agitated and wild looking if he was mated? Weren’t they supposed to be calm in their Omega’s scent? Jay called out for dinner and suddenly, everyone was eating in peace around the table. Harry wondered why everyone seemed drowsy (including himself) but upon seeing neutralizers plugged in almost all over the house, he knew why.

It was a quick and quiet dinner with everybody going to bed early because of the chemical in the air from the neutralizers which made everyone sleepy. Harry forced his eyes open to help Jay with washing the dishes. Jay very quickly dismissed Harry, though, saying that the guest should never have to help clean her children's messes. Harry softly punched her in the arm.

“You know I’m not a guest. I’m fucking family, Jay.” He said earning a joking ‘Language!’ from Jay. Nonetheless, Harry took the leave and went upstairs to his room only to find Niall, Louis, and Evan curled up on his bed watching a random movie. Harry shrugged. It was only eight in the evening. He could survive a couple more hours. Not even bothering to go into the bathroom, he grabbed his bag and changed in the corner of the room, not taking the panties off because they were really comfortable. Nobody had watched him change, anyway, so it didn’t matter.

He hopped up and squeezed himself onto the right side of the bed next to Louis. He couldn’t remember when he finally passed out, but he did know one thing. He felt safe, happy, and content.


	24. Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Just another filler chapter, really.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, I'd really appreciate if you would comment on my chapters. It keeps me motivated to write more.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Louis woke up the next day in Harry’s bed with Evan on his leg and his own body on top of Harry. He seemed to enjoy it, though, because he cuddled even closer when Louis tried to get up. He examined the room just to see that he was the first one awake, so he decided on laying back down and falling back asleep before he was bombarded with loud little sisters and brother.

The second time he woke up, it was to noises filling the room. He easily noticed that it was Harry making a high-pitched sound in his sleep subconsciously. Louis sleepily shook Harry to an awakened state. His eyes opened all of a sudden, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds before conking out again. Louis smiled fondly at the Omega and shimmied himself out of his grip before he became dead weight again. While doing so, Evan woke up from his spot on his mate’s upper leg.

“Good morning, my little sweetheart.” Louis said in a deep, morning voice. Evan just smiled dopily and wished him a good morning back. Louis pulled his mate into his chest and rocked him back and forth on his lap while Evan tried to wake up. Harry watched the sweet interaction from his spot on the bed. Even through his haze of sleep, Evan still twisted his guts the wrong way. 

Harry never fell back asleep after Louis woke him up, just pretended to. He knew that the second Louis moved from his spot that he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep that day. The selfish boy rudely broke up the cute moment by shooting up from his spot, and walking into the bathroom with his clothes bag. Louis watched the grumpy boy intently until he disappeared behind the door. After that, Evan was the first one to get up and leave saying that he should get dressed as well. 

Louis didn’t even want to leave the comfortable bed, but Harry would probably hit him in the head with his bag if the Alpha waited around for him. He groaned deeply, (which Harry took the complete wrong way upon hearing it in the next room) and sludged out of the guest room and into his and Evan’s to get dressed himself. He walked in the room to see a completely naked Evan who was getting dressed. It was something he’d seen a whole lot already, so he didn’t even bother blinking before just starting his daily morning routine.

\---

Harry wandered out of the bathroom to expect Louis in his bed still sleeping, but he had left. Harry sighed. He had loved sleeping next to the Alpha the previous night because he felt safe around him. The countless amount of times that Louis had growled at strange Alphas to scare them away just made Harry feel extra taken care of in his presence. He got up from his chair and kicked at Niall until he woke up; telling him to come downstairs after he changed out of his sleeping clothes.

Harry made his way into the kitchen to eat breakfast where he ran straight into Louis and almost fell, but since Louis’ reflexes are fast as an Alpha, the Omega was caught before he fell. The curly-haired boy stared into the older boy’s eyes intently; secretly anticipating the warning to be careful followed by a pet name. Louis smiled and set him softly back on his feet.

“Careful, dimples. You’re so clumsy.” He said before walking out of the kitchen. The unmated Omega blushed and sighed happily. He should bump into Louis more often. The boy grabbed a plate from the counter and got some breakfast. Jay just smiled to herself when seeing the grin that covered his face.

Harry was in the middle of his meal when he jumped because he was called into the living room. He left his half-eaten breakfast on the table and ran into the room to see Niall, Louis, Daisy, and Phoebe playing Mario Kart. Niall handed Harry the controller. 

“Here. I need to go Christmas shopping for you people. Play with them while I’m gone.” He said and skipped out of the room. He shrugged and plopped down between Phoebe and Louis where Niall was.

Everything went relatively smoothly except for the very last match they played. Harry had gotten hit a billion times on that course and was past the point of getting a good placement in the match. He tossed the controller in front of him haphazardly and lay on his back as he watched the match finish.

“Why’d you quit?” Louis asked. Harry told him the reason and stretched, making his back arch. All of a sudden, Louis sucked in a breath as he looked at the boy’s figure. Harry sat back up and looked at him but was incredibly confused when he saw a flustered Louis. The confusion didn’t last long, though, and he got straight to work at what he did best. He bit his lip and stared into Louis’ eyes heavily. The Alpha’s throat bobbed as he gulped, not making a move to look away. The girls had already walked away, probably to go find their other siblings, and Evan was most likely trying to kiss up to Jay. They were all alone. 

“It’s gotten a bit hot in here, Lou. Don’t you think?” He asked innocently while he stripped off his jumper that he put on in the morning. An animalistic growl sounded in Louis’ throat and he tapped on his mating mark before getting up and walking away; probably to go and find his mate. 

Harry stared at the lonely sweatshirt that was crumpled on the ground. Who was he kidding? It was the end of December; it was freezing in the house. He grabbed it and put it back on only to climb the stairs into the guest room. He grabbed his phone just in time for his boyfriend to call him.

_ Fuck. He forgot about Zayn. _

“Hey! I miss you so much darling!” He said sounding happy. Harry smiled, but it wasn’t real.

“I miss you, too. How’s everything over there? Did anyone ask about me?” Harry asked.

“Only my mom but it blew over quickly. I’m in a jewelry store right now looking at the wedding rings. I’m thinking that it’s about time I get one, don’t you think?” He asked and laughed. Anxiety spiked in Harry’s chest. See, normally he’d be all for that, but after the stunt he just pulled in the living room only to be rejected made him realize that maybe he needed to be a little bit closer to his actual boyfriend instead of a mated Alpha.

“Yeah, it’s about time. I want to be mated so bad!” He said whining over the phone. Zayn smiled over the other line although Harry couldn’t see it.

“I’m gonna go, babe, but be good and I’ll see you in a few days. I love you.” He said.

“I love you, too.”

 

_ Beep _

 

_ Beep _

 

_ … _


	25. Part 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Twitter and a Tumblr for my followers! I'll have story updates, behind the scenes pictures, and, of course, small glimpses into the next chapter of my current works. Go follow them if you want!
> 
> Tumblr: you-make-me-strong-larry  
> Twitter: @youmakemeao3  
> \---  
> Hello beauties! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I truly apologize. :( 
> 
> I don't have a good reason for taking so long this time... In fact the chapter was already at a good ending point but I decided that I should add a bit more. I could use the excuse that I was busy with school and exams but it was only my math exam which took a day. I'll try my hardest to get consistent updates out from here on out.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I added some good moments and drama in this one so I hope it suffices for my lack of a reason for such a late update. 
> 
> As always I'd be so appreciative if you'd leave a thought in the comments about the chapter. I'd love to hear it!
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

After having a little panic attack back when Zayn called him earlier, Harry focused on staying away from Louis at all costs. He decided to distract himself by going to the store to get Louis’ birthday and Christmas presents as well as Niall and (ugh) Evan’s Christmas gifts. Ever since he learned that he was getting a gift for Christmas he decided to get Louis one as well. He shimmied into his winter coat and warmer pants. Right when he was about to leave and grabbing Jay’s keys, (she had told him earlier that he could use her car) Louis came into the room on the way to the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” He asked upon noticing his coat. Harry spun around, startled.

“I need presents for you, Evan, and Niall. Anything you know Evan wants?” He asked and smiled, but was upset that he couldn’t stay away for long.

“You should wear a scarf to cover your scent. I don’t want you to get hurt. Evan has been begging me for a purple or pink jumper or sweater but I already have gifts for him. You can get some for him if you’d want. Harry nodded and continued to grab the keys and walk out the door. Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back in.

Next thing Harry knew, Louis had his nose up to his unbroken mating mark. He was scenting him. Harry lost complete control over his body and instantly bore his neck to the Alpha. He trusted Louis enough to give up control of himself. All unmated Omegas would submit to an Alpha they have immense trust in no matter what.

“Stay safe, babe. Come back in one piece for me, will you?” He said and turned him around and sent him off with a soft push to the back. Harry was still in a daze, now surrounded by Louis scent which was all over him. So much for staying away from Louis. He kept on with his shopping trip but something inside him felt nervous for some reason. It was weird because he wasn’t worried about anything. He blamed it on Louis’ words in his head and continued his trip. He got a few Adidas clothing items for Louis along with a drawstring backpack, some sweaters for Evan, and miscellaneous knick-knacks for Niall that he liked.

Back at home, Louis couldn’t keep his mind off of Harry. Why was he ignoring him? Was he okay at the store? What will he get me? Should I have scented him? Those were only a portion of the concerns he had. He could barely focus on the Disney movie playing in front of him, but instinctively massaged Evan’s head when he lay on his lap. Evan pushed into the touch and cuddled farther into his mate. Louis eventually noticed the boy’s fidgeting and grabbed a pillow to help him feel more comfortable.

Around the end of the movie, Harry came back to the house with a bunch of bags in his hands. Louis heard rustling at the door and went over only to run and help the boy who was struggling to keep the bags up. Louis took one bag from an expensive looking store and another from a slightly less expensive looking store. Harry wouldn’t let him take any more. He hid one back behind his back, but Louis didn’t get a glimpse of what it was.

The two started up the stairs, but Evan suddenly came running over and hung on to Louis’ arm. Harry’s mouth hung. He was so dramatic, God.

“Ugh, Louis! Doris just smacked me! She had a sudden burst of energy and hit me in the face!” He cried out angrily. Louis tried not to laugh as he answered. He checked his face for a mark, and rubbed the small red spot on his face.

“Babe I’m sorry she hit you, but she’s a baby, that’s what they do. Besides, she didn’t even leave a big mark, you’ll be okay.” Louis replied, but Harry wasn’t having any of it.

“God, it’s not that big of a deal. What are you gonna do once you have a baby of your own? You’re being dramatic.” He hissed and rolled his eyes. Louis looked at him in disbelief. Evan just laughed.

“Well, hun. I’m not planning on having any kids and I don’t think I’m being dramatic at all. You can walk your ass up the stairs and get out of my business, thanks.” He retorted sassily. Now it was Evan’s turn to get a surprised look from Louis.

“First of all, I’m years older than you, and you have absolutely no right to call me ‘hun.’ Second of all, there’s no reason why you have to come crying to your mate about-.” Harry was cut off suddenly. 

“God, you’re such an incompetent prick. Give me a break and get away from-.” Louis pulled Evan away forcefully.

“Stop. Both of you. You two are acting like pups. Harry stop stating your opinions. They aren’t needed. You don’t have to be rude to my mate. Evan, stop insulting people. It’s not nice, it’s rude.” He said glaring at us both.

“God, you two are both massive pieces of shit up my ass! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do. You don’t own me so stop acting like you do, fucker.” He snatched the bags out of Louis’ hands and ran up the stairs before Louis could stop him. Great. Harry was mad at him again.

Evan walked away victoriously. Maybe since Harry is mad at Louis, he’ll finally leave his mate alone. After all, he’d be upset if it didn’t work after he went through the trouble of marking his beautiful face to fake the dumb hit.

Louis pulled his weight up the stairs upsetly to go and try to apologize to Harry. He didn’t bother trying to open the door because he knew it’d be locked. He heard a faint voice from inside Harry’s room. He could hear Harry just fine but could barely make out Zayn’s words on the other end of presumably the phone.

“Louis’ being such a prick. Evan is being all dramatic about Doris supposedly slapping him, which he totally faked, and so I called him out and started a big fight. Now Louis’ being stupid and telling me what I should and shouldn’t say to his damn mate. Who does he think he is?” He said annoyed. Louis ground his teeth together in an attempt not to growl.

“Love, it’s okay. Just two more days and you’re back in my arms. Anyway, to get off the topic of Louis, you know how we were talking about rings, right?” Zayn asked from the other line. Louis had turned his hearing up extra high to hear the conversation once he heard the word ‘ring.’ Harry answered ‘yes.’ 

“Where would you want to get engaged, love? Paris? We can go anywhere.” He said sweetly over the line. Louis’ heart started beating out of his chest. He didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“I want to go to Italy to get engaged and I want a honeymoon in Hawaii.” He said sighing dreamily. Louis pushed his hand through his already messy fringe, messing it up more. Harry had told him the same thing when they were together.

“Okay sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you a ring someday and I’ll finally be able to have you as a mate. Just you wait.” He said choppily from the other line. Louis felt his world stop for a minute.

_ Zayn was gonna propose to Harry? _

\---

Louis had walked downstairs after that, not sure what he was feeling. Well, he knew that he was jealous. He had felt that plenty of times before he had met Evan, but no times after since. He just had no idea why he was jealous. It wasn’t like he loved Harry anymore.

Harry had passed him wordlessly, but looking nonetheless happy, only a few seconds later when Louis had paused at the bottom of the stairs to think. Louis stared on as Harry skipped into where all the commotion was coming from- the game room. Louis followed quietly and noticed the board game that was going on. Daisy and Phoebe’s faces lit up upon seeing the young boy saunter into the room. 

Louis wandered in the room when Lottie called him in to sit next to her. He took his sweet time though, pulling out his phone to check if anyone had sent him messages. Just Liam with his meme of the day. Typical. Before sitting, he responded with a few laughing emoticons. When he looked back up and took in the scene in front of him, he noticed Harry; who was looking straight back at the Alpha. Louis thought it was a bit weird, but didn’t question it too much and sat down. Lottie threw her arm around her older brother and Louis returned the gesture with an arm around her waist.

\---

Harry didn’t want to give Louis his presents anymore; and God forbid him giving Evan his gifts after that stunt he pulled. He looked behind at the Alpha who was strolling into the room and admired the pure dominant aura he gave off just by being in the room. He figured that Louis was probably just as upset with Harry as he was with Louis and that made him a bit sad, but he didn’t bother to look away.

When Louis stopped looking at his phone and looked up, his eyes locked with Louis’. He tried not to give anything away through his eyes about his thoughts or feelings, but nonetheless, Louis’ eyebrows slightly furrowed and he continued to his spot by Lottie. 

As Harry thought more and more about deciding to not give Louis his present, he decided rather quickly that he should. Especially since Louis was still in fact going to give him something for Christmas.

He would just have to form a plan on how to fix what happened that day to avoid awkwardness.


	26. Part 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! It's been so long! I apologize profusely! In reality, nothing has been happening, I've just been super uninspired to write but I finally got this chapter out. It was supposed to come out during Christmas time! Can you believe it?
> 
> Anyway, no! I have not abandoned this story. I've just taken months to write a chapter.  
> \---  
> Here's a picture of Harry's hair: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/79/22/56792281c11b95314a2e466072914c4d.jpg  
> (Just imagine French braids in the place he has the extra hair coming down, and that's how Lottie and Fizzy did his hair.)  
> \---  
> I have social medias for my account if anybody wants to follow them! I will post all sorts of things relating to my stories. Here they are!
> 
> Tumblr: you-make-me-strong-larry
> 
> Twitter: @youmakemeao3  
> \---  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Next one is Christmas Day!
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Louis woke up on his birthday to the sound of his mate singing happily in the bathroom at the ass crack of dawn. Nonetheless, he smiled and sat up to get a better view of the boy who was toying with his hair in the mirror. Louis got up, walked into the bathroom and hugged his Omega from behind.

“Why are you up this early?” He asked in a raspy morning voice. Evan turned in Louis’ arms and smiled before hugging him. Louis hugged back easily.

“Well, I was hoping you’d stay asleep so I could wrap your birthday present, but I’ll just have to wait until your siblings distract you the way they always manage to do. Anyway, happy birthday Lou!” He giggled and kissed him. Louis blushed and kissed back. He pulled away to go get ready with a light tap on Evan’s arse which made Evan jerk away laughing. 

As Louis pulled on the clothes he would be wearing for the day, his mind wandered back to the conversation he heard between Zayn and Harry the previous day. He wanted to know more about it, but he knew that he shouldn’t pry. Louis shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and left the room.

_ Speak of the devil.  _ Louis thought as he spotted Harry coming out of his room as well. He tried to make his way to the stairs before Harry saw him, but to no avail. Harry ran over and threw himself into Louis’ arms. Louis hesitantly hugged back. Wasn’t Harry mad at him? 

Harry huffed and tightened his arms around Louis, hoping for some reaction out of the boy. His arms just hung loosely around his frame, never moving. Oh well, he’ll try again later. He looked up and Louis and smiled. He felt Louis’ heart race and held back a laugh. This always happens.

“Happy Birthday Lou!” Harry exclaimed excitedly and watched as Louis’ eyes who didn’t hold any emotion crinkle and become happy.

“Thanks, Haz.” He said and removed his body from the younger boy’s hold before walking downstairs. Harry bit his lip at the awkward interaction. He screwed it all up, didn’t he? Harry sluggishly went back into his room to wrap Louis’ birthday present. Then he’d go downstairs and try to fix the little fight they had.

Through the middle of wrapping, a knock on the door was heard. 

“Come in!” Harry said not looking up to see who it was. The door made the sound of opening and closing and the person who walked in sat close to Harry but a reasonable distance away. Harry knew who it was right off the bat because of the smell of the person. 

“Um, I came in to apologize for what happened yesterday. Insults were thrown that shouldn’t have been, and I’m really sorry I upset you. I hope you can forgive me.” Evan said softly. Harry clenched his jaw but Evan couldn’t see because he was looking down; focusing desperately on wrapping instead of Evan.

“It’s fine. I don’t really care. I’m just a bit upset because now Louis and I are fighting and it’ll be kinda awkward when I go to give him his present.” Harry replied, motioning to the partially wrapped present. He still hadn’t bothered looking up until he swore he heard a giggle.

When his eyes locked with Evan’s face, it looked like he had been holding a grin. Was Evan making fun of his concerns? Was he making fun of the present? Harry looked back down at the wrapping paper and Louis’ present. He wanted this conversation to be over now.

“Anything else?” Harry asked as calmly and collected as he could.

“No. Thank you for forgiving me Harry.” He said before leaving briskly. Probably to go find and cling to his dumb mate. His dumb mate who Harry felt bad about starting a huge fight with. His mate that Harry dated so long ago, yet still somehow trusts just as much now as he did back then.

Harry let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding once he heard that door finally close behind the Omega.

Just a little while later Harry finished the present. He briefly turned on his phone to see the time.

_ Good. I’m finished and Louis’ sisters won’t even be awake yet which means I’ll have more time to make things right again. _ He thought. He practically bounded down the stairs; bag and box in hand and ready to be placed on the table where some other presents for Louis had been put. He placed his present down while saying a very quick hello to Jay. As he ran off to go find Louis, Jay grinned. She missed Harry a whole lot.

Harry followed the light and happy tone of Louis’ voice. Only able to hear his happy laugh when he was far away, but realizing that he was talking to someone on the phone once he moved closer.

“Yeah, Li. I’m fine and I’ve been really good. My mum loves Evan and the girls are teaching him how to do nails and hair, although I don’t think Ev loves learning that.” Harry heard once he found the room Louis was in. Harry was talking to Liam. He’d have to wait until the call was over to try and talk to Louis. He waited in the entryway to the room on his phone; only picking up bits and pieces of it. It was just basic chatter and banter, really.

Sooner or later Louis was finally saying his goodbyes. Harry closed his phone and mentally prepared himself for the worst situation to arise. He didn’t end up having time to walk in, though, because Evan beat him to it. He entered from the other entryway and skipped up to Louis. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from huffing and decided to go and help Jay with anything she might’ve needed help with for Louis’ birthday.

“Hey, Jay. Do you want help doing anything around here?” Harry asked walking into the kids’ play room where Jay was picking up her little kids’ toys. Jay’s head shot up in surprise, not expecting anyone. She smiled.

“I was just about to start the cake. Would you want to help me with that?” She asked getting up and putting a hand on his back. Harry nodded and skipped over to the kitchen, happy to help. Through the middle of mixing the ingredients, Louis came in.

“Mum, when should I wake up the girls and Ernest?” He asked passing Harry to get to his mum. On the way past he grazed his hand along the Omega’s lower back in a soft gesture of fondness. Harry’s eyes widened and he turned, but the boy hadn’t paid any mind to it.

“Now’s fine, love. Make sure you stay until Fizzy is sitting or else she’ll fall right back to sleep.” Jay said chuckling. Louis chuckled along; probably knowing about Fizzy’s sleeping habits ever since she was little. Louis nodded and while passing back through, took Harry’s hand in his, gave it a squeeze, and left. Harry’s heart beat out of his chest. 

_ What was wrong with him? When he and Zayn got engaged, how were these random heartbeats for Louis going to fit in? _

\---

Some minutes later, and the cake was baked and ready to be frosted. At some point through the day, Harry had gotten frosting, sprinkles, candles, and a lighter. He made sure to leave silently and quickly because if Louis saw him leaving alone, it probably wouldn’t roll with him. He got Louis’ favorite color of frosting and multi-colored sprinkles.

He opened the lid to the frosting first, and took a big whiff of the sweetness that was going to go on the cake. 

“It smells like frosting!” He heard Louis yell as he walked happily into the kitchen. Harry smiled and turned to face Louis, but his smile dimmed as soon as he realized that Evan was being dragged along with Louis excitedly. He turned back around and continued frosting the cake, not so happy about seeing Louis anymore.

Louis snatched the frosting from where it was sitting next to Harry for easy access and grabbed a few fingerfuls, each time sticking his finger in his mouth to lick the frosting before putting it back in the plastic container.

“Louis! Give it back! I need to finish, and ew gross! Stop sticking your finger in the container that’s disgu- mmph!” He said but was muffled by Louis sticking his frosted finger into his mouth to shut him up. Harry angrily sucked the blue frosting off and bit his finger before unhinging his mouth from the Alpha. All the while Evan was practically on the ground laughing. Nobody saw the blush that covered Louis’ cheeks from feeling Harry’s warm mouth.

“You ass.” He said half-jokingly and took the frosting back. In around ten more minutes, the cake was finished. Jay walked in just in time when Harry was putting the last bits of sprinkles on. Harry smiled at Jay upon hearing her approval and turned to walk out of the kitchen, surprised and disgusted to see that Louis and Evan were still in the room, sharing a kiss. He huffed and left; it was second nature to do that with the two at this point.

He got his mind off of the mated couple by busying himself with playing with Louis’ siblings. Lottie and Fizzy were the two to come over and sit by Harry first. They didn’t even ask before busying themselves with French braiding his hair in two.

“So, Harry. What do you think of Evan?” Lottie asked eyeing her sister knowingly. Harry couldn’t see this as they were both behind him. Harry almost choked on his spit.

“I- uh, I mean he’s fine I- guess. Nothing wrong with him.” He stuttered. Niall, who was watching the interaction busted out laughing. Harry just glared at him and tried his hardest not to cuss or give him the finger in front of the little girls. Lottie flicked his ear.

“You’re lying. What’s he like? After all, I just met him a few days ago. I know that he isn’t into many girly things like you.” She said as she finished putting the pony into her braid.

“What should we do with the rest?” Lottie asked Fizzy. Fizzy shrugged, struggling to braid.

“Eh, put it up in a bun or something.” She ended up answering after a few beats. Lottie worked on doing just that.

“Evan… he definitely doesn’t like girly things, but Louis loves him so I’m happy. He has nice hair and really pretty eyes.” He said trying to be nice, but the words tasted sour coming out of his mouth. Lottie flicked him again. This time, Harry yelped in pain and smacked her hand away.

“Seriously. It’s girl time right now. Give me details.” She said moving herself up far enough to look into Harry’s eyes with her brows raised in an attempt to be intimidating and strict. Harry huffed and glared back at her.

“Fine, but don’t tell anyone. Niall already knows. I think he’s a prick but you didn’t hear it from me.” He said bluntly, shrugging. Lottie started giggling.

“I knew you didn’t like him! I saw it all over your face.” She said. Fizzy joined in, finally finishing her braid right as Lottie finished the bun in the middle.

“By the way, go find Louis and you’ll have him starstruck and all over you for the rest of the day. You look adorable with that hair.” She said and ran away with her sister giggling and gossiping about what Harry said about Evan. Harry sighed, but listened to Lottie and went to find Louis. No harm done, anyway. Right?

Harry found Louis rather easily, setting the table. He was stuck for one second, unsure of what to say but quickly made up his mind

“Here, Lou. I’ll take over. It’s your birthday so relax.” He said getting in Louis’ way of continuing. Louis just pulled him back easily and continued what he had been previously doing.

“You also just baked a cake and made some food for me tonight so I’ll keep on doing what I was doing, Haz. Thanks, though.” He said not really looking at him.

“Then what can I grab you?” He asked, trying to get Louis to pay attention to him. Finally, Louis looked up, scanning over his face.

“Plates, I guess? But then go sit down and put on a movie for the girls and Ernest.” He said and tapped his shoulder for him to go. Harry did and grabbed the remaining silverware while he was at it. He walked back over to Louis and placed them in the middle of the table. He always went above and beyond when something was asked of him. He stood by Louis proudly with his dimples popping out in a smile; waiting for Louis’ acknowledgement or approval. Louis turned and gave him a short hug.

“Thanks, hun, I appreciate it. Now go before I drag you there.” He said. Harry noted the nickname. A good start to getting their friendship back on track.

“Make me, then.” Harry said sassily, pushing the interaction one step further. Louis facepalmed in a silly manner and took Harry by the wrist and dragged him into the family room.

“Movie, get siblings, I’ll talk to you later. Thanks again, hun.” He said and left before Harry could say anything else. It was right then Harry realized that Lottie and Fizzy had set him up for that interaction.

_ Goddamnit, girls.  _ He thought. He shook his head and followed Louis’ orders. He could help but think about how he liked the way Louis told him what to do, giving him no choice but to obey. It only really annoyed him when the ordering was against Harry’s wishes. He pushed  _ The Little Mermaid _ into the DVD player and rallied up Louis’ siblings. Now to wait for dinner.

\---

They didn’t get the chance to watch very much of the movie before Jay called them to eat. Harry ran upstairs to use the bathroom quickly. He looked in the mirror while washing his hands and yeah, he did look really cute. He went downstairs confident in himself and sat to the left of Louis because Evan was sitting across from him already.

“We have to sing happy birthday now that Harry’s here!” Daisy piped up from the other end of the table. Everyone agreed and Jay turned the lights out. After singing, everyone watched excitedly as Louis blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for, Lou?” The older set of twins asked. Louis just winked and told them it was a secret. Harry smiled fondly. He always loved the way Louis acted with his sisters. He was snapped out of his trance when Louis started talking to him after everyone started up their own conversations.

“You did a great job, Haz. Proud of you.” He said and smiled as he rubbed Harry’s back in a friendly gesture. He bit down on a smile and nodded instead, grabbing some food and a slice of cake on a smaller plate. Harry was happy, but Louis wasn’t noticing his hair and hadn’t said anything about it. He was gonna change that.

He finished eating rather quickly and sighed deeply in contentedness, catching Louis’ attention.

“Damn my head hurts, I should take this out.” He said upon noticing that Louis was paying attention to him. He flipped his braids up onto his chest but before he could pull the hair tie out, Louis stopped him.

“No don’t take it out! You look very nice.” He said and put his hands out to stop him. Harry smiled and thanked Louis. Louis just slightly massaged his head to try and make the pain feel better. Harry barely stopped himself from making any noise but did lean back into the touch. Jay spotted them, but didn’t bother pointing it out, trying not to start drama. Evan wasn’t paying attention, or at least pretending as if he wasn’t. Harry was okay with that.

“Present time!” Fizzy yelled happily. She got up and left the table to go put Louis’ presents in the family room to open. Everyone followed her. Louis and Harry walked in the back of the group and chatted. Everything seemed to be going back to normal… Except for Louis calling him other pet names than Haz or hun. Evan waited for the two boys to catch up with him, grabbed Louis’ hand and started chatting with him. Louis looked interested in the conversation but Harry wasn’t listening. He plopped himself down on the floor and waited for everyone else to settle down so Louis could open his presents.

Louis sat down next to Harry, and Evan sat down next to Louis. Louis got handed Lottie’s present first. Then Niall’s (when did he even have time?). Then Lottie handed Louis Harry’s present with a subtle wink in Harry’s way. He blushed and waited for Louis to open it. He took out the card and read that first. Harry was impatient; he wanted to see Louis’ reaction.

The first thing that Louis took out of the bag was some Adidas clothing pieces because he knew Louis was always happy to get Adidas. He also pulled out a Balenciaga sweatshirt with a cap that had the logo written out in rainbow. Louis was all smiles and hugged the boy closely and happily. 

“Happy birthday and happy pride, Lou.” He said as he hugged back. They soon separated when Lottie handed Louis Evan’s present.

It wasn’t as if Harry cared that Louis looked oodles and oodles happier when opening his mate’s present. Not at all. Evan got Louis three things. A tan jumper, string lights, and a blue bed set. 

“It’s for when we get back home together. I want to have a room for the two of us.” He said and blushed. Everyone in the room cooed besides Lottie and Harry. Right. After tour, they would be going to a shared home. Because they were mated. Harry wanted to die. His presents didn’t even compare. He watched as Louis pulled Evan straight into his lap for the biggest hug ever. He kissed his boyfriend on the nose and gave him a loving, secret smile. It sent Harry straight back into three years ago.

\---

_ “Lou, Lou! Look at the picture I took of a garden today!” said Harry with his little Polaroid camera. Louis smiled at him.  _

_ “That’s such a beautiful photo, sunshine! I wish I could’ve been there when you took it! I’m sure I would’ve bugged you, though.” He answered and rubbed his boyfriend’s back. _

_ “You could never bother me Louis. In fact, I’d probably bother you because I’d wanna take a picture with you in it. You’d be the most beautiful thing in the picture.” Harry told Louis.  _

_ Louis smiled a fond smile that was Harry’s Louis smile. _

_ “I guess we’ll have to go back to the garden so you can, then, love.” He said and kissed the boy’s cheek as he kept looking through Harry’s pictures. _

\---

It’d been almost two years since that smile was smiled at Harry. Now it was reserved for Evan. 

The rest of the presents were opened rather quickly and the rest of the day was spent partying and enjoying Louis’ birthday.

Harry went to bed early that night. Before he could make his way into his bedroom, Louis stopped him.

“I just want to thank you again for my birthday presents. They mean so much to me, sweetheart.” Louis said and hugged the boy. Harry cuddled into Louis’ chest. It felt like home to him, but he would never admit it out loud. Louis gave Harry a parting goodnight kiss on the top of his head. When Louis left, all Harry could do was grin with heart eyes and put his hand on his head in the place Louis kissed.

Eventually Harry realized what he was doing. 

_ It’s Christmas tomorrow, I should get to bed.  _ The boy thought.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic. Hope you like it! I don't know how often I'll be updating or when because I suffer from severely chronic writers block.
> 
> Love
> 
> K


End file.
